Antes da Lua e do Sol
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Repostagem .Naruto e Sasuke lutam, mas no fim Sasuke, mais uma vez não tem coragem para dar o golpe final. Quando acorda Naruto tem Sasuke sobre si e desenvolvesse uma cena em que o Uchiha acaba tomando Naruto um pouco à força. depois parte deixando Naruto regressar a Konoha. Semanas mais tarde as consequências dessa noite começam. SasuNaru. DarkLemon. DeathFic. Mpreg. Final feliz
1. Chapter 1

**~ Antes da Lua e do Sol ~**

**~ Parte 1 – A Lua e o Sol ~**

Eram dois seres distintos

Nasceram e viveram distanciados

Como a Lua e o Sol;

Como a Lua um era sombrio e gelado

Embora belo e admirado;

Como Sol o outro era quente e carinhoso

Embora luminoso, ninguém conseguia olhar para ele.

Como a Lua um tinha uma face oculta,

Como o Sol o outro brilhou para que todos vissem quem era.

Como a Lua ele mostrou a noite calma,

Como o Sol o outro mostrou o dia irrequieto da vida.

Como a Lua fugiu sempre escondendo-se atrás da Terra,

Como o Sol o outro tentou sempre procurar a Lua e projetar a sua luz.

oOo

**Oie a todos!**

**Esta fic é bem antiga e já grita "fora do prazo", mas espero que gostem dela. **

**Esta a ser respostada agora para atender a um desejo de uma leitora querida, a ****Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry****, agradeço o teu carinho. Beijos especiais para ti. **

**Beijos, abraços e muitos Chocolates. **

**Boa Leitura, ou releitura. **


	2. Chapter 2

SoundTrack – Linkin Park "Shadow of the day"

Nota - DarkLemon, ou seja, sexo explícito entre dois homens, mas não totalmente consensual por uma das partes.

~ Antes da Lua e do Sol ~

~ Parte 2 ~

Caiu na terra. Não se conseguia levantar mais. Chegara ao fim das suas forças. Viu as sandálias pretas e a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas aproximarem-se de si. Mas tudo ficou negro antes mesmo de ter tempo para pensar que ia morrer.

Sasuke fora ali, lutara contra Naruto. Ele queria matá-lo. Mas quantas vezes fizera o mesmo? Quantas vezes fora até Naruto para o matar e não conseguira? Desde os dezasseis anos que aquilo se repetia. Ele tentava, levava o louro à exaustão e até quase à morte, mas acaba por nunca lhe dar o golpe final. Dois anos depois… e o fim de uma nova luta… Naruto novamente no chão totalmente inconsciente… e ele em pé com a arma na mão… com forças suficientes para dar o golpe final… mas…

A mão começava a tremer. Alguma coisa no seu interior, enquanto olhava para a vítima inconsciente, o fazia recuar completamente aterrado. Então os olhos de Naruto abriram-se, embora vidrados, o seu corpo moveu-se para o lado e o louro começou a vomitar sangue. A horripilante imagem de Naruto a vomitar uma imensidade de liquido vermelho repetiu-se três vezes até o corpo ficar novamente imóvel, enterrado no próprio sangue.

O Uchiha aproximou-se para se certificar que Naruto continuava inconsciente, então num gesto involuntário, e quase desacordado, o moreno agarrou no corpo do louro, colocou-o às suas costas carregando-o para outro lado, talvez para o entregar ao seu aliado por obrigação, o Madara.

oOo

O seu corpo já não doía, mas sentia-se totalmente mole e sem forças, cansado. Sentia que alguém lhe passava qualquer coisa, fria e pestilenta, por certas partes do corpo que cheirava a remédio. Os seus olhos estavam pesados e ele abriu-os lentamente. Era de noite. Estava ao ar livre. Via as copas das árvores e via as estrelas lá em cima no céu.

- Sempre tiveste uma habilidade enorme para curar as feridas, não é, Naruto?

Assustou-se. Tinha Sasuke, mesmo ao seu lado, um pouco inclinado sobre si. Reparou que estava em tronco nu. A mão de Sasuke passeava pelo seu corpo segurando um pano molhado num remédio pegajoso e frio que se impregnava na pele e fazia aliviar as dores das mazelas que tinha pelo corpo todo.

- Sa…Sasuke, que estás a fazer? – A voz saiu-lhe débil e murmurada. Ainda se sentia cansado e fraco. Porque estaria Sasuke a tratar-lhe as feridas quando fora ele mesmo que as fizera?

- Pergunta estúpida, Naruto! Sabes bem o que estou a fazer.

- Pará! Afasta-te! – Empurrou Sasuke querendo que este tivesse o mais longe dele possível. Sasuke rosnou e agarrou-lhe os pulsos colocando-os presos mesmo por cima da cabeça de Naruto, prendendo o louro com o seu corpo.

Os dois tinham agora 18 anos e as coisas tinham mudado drasticamente desde que Sasuke se juntara à Akatsuki. As guerras tinham dizimado as terras ninjas, muitas pessoas tinham morrido, muitos amigos tombados, muitos às mãos de Sasuke. As Alianças tinham falhado e o mundo estava mergulhado em tom sombrio e de desconfiança, estavam longe dos tempos áureos da luz. Longe das suas infâncias solitárias, mas em paz.

Eles próprios tinham se confrontado vezes sem conta. E essa conta perdera-se. Perdera-se a conta às vezes em que se tinham encontrado e combatido. E de todas essas vezes Naruto sempre saíra inconsciente e, incrivelmente, vivo. Por isso queria ter uma resposta para uma pergunta: porque deixava, Sasuke, Naruto vivo uma vez que vencia sempre? Era para ter esta resposta que o louro nunca dizia não a uma luta. Até que um dia cansara-se. Estava cansado daquelas batalhas constantes que tinham sempre o mesmo fim: ele inconsciente, ele retomando a consciência e ainda vivo. Afinal para que tinha servido a batalha?

Naruto mudara. Agora começava a questionar se valia a pena continuar a perseguir uma pessoa que estava constantemente a tentar matá-lo. Se valia a pena sofrer e fazer sofrer as pessoas à sua volta só por ter a ideia fixa de que iria salvar o amigo. Mas que amigo era aquele? Sasuke já não devia saber o significado da amizade. Ele fechara-se naquela escuridão e nunca saíra de lá. Nem uma única vez de todas as vezes que Naruto tentara.

- Solta-me! – Ordenou Naruto tentado soltar-se. – Sai de cima de mim.

- Não. Eu quero relembrar o passado. – Sasuke agarrou ainda mais fortemente Naruto debaixo de si.

- Relembrar o passado? – Naruto não compreendeu.

- Isto… - Viu Sasuke colar os seus lábios aos seus.

Relembrar? Oh! Sim! Eles tinham tido uma noite. Uma única noite. Uma noite que Naruto quisera enterrar na sua cabeça para sempre. Fora uma noite de experiencias. Uma noite embaraçosa, uma noite vergonhosa. Depois de uma das muitas batalhas. A coisa tinha virado. Ele ainda não sabia muito bem porquê. Lembrava-se da chuva, da pedra dura debaixo dos seus pés. De ser agarrado quando estava no fim das forças. E no momento em que pensou que vinha um novo ataque os lábios juntaram-se. Línguas serpenteantes. Corpos suados e unidos. Uma noite de sexo. No dia seguinte, num silêncio mortal, acordou sozinho e manteve a esperança de esquecer o que se passara. Ele não era nada daquilo. Fora apenas uma experiencia para esquecer. Mais um segredo que ficara entre os dois.

Sasuke cortou o beijo.

- Vamos, Naruto, abre a tua boca para que eu possa saborear a tua língua. – Murmurou o moreno ao ouvido do seu ex-amigo, lambendo os seus lábios.

- Solta-me! Deixa-me! – Naruto puxou os seus pulsos, tentado soltar-se, e tentou usar as pernas para tirar Sasuke de cima de si, mas estava demasiado fraco e as suas tentativas saíam inglórias.

- Não vale a pena lutares. Eu vou entrar em ti de qualquer forma.

- Larga-me!

- Não. – Atacou novamente os lábios do louro, desta vez com força. E usando os dentes, fez Naruto abrir a boca. Entrou com a sua língua e saboreou a boca do louro. A boca ainda sabia um pouco a sangue de sabor metalizado.

Uzumaki continuava a contorcer-se debaixo do corpo de Sasuke. Aquele Uchiha era uma merda de homem. Ia usar o estado de fraqueza, que nem chakra podia usar, e ia violentá-lo. Apesar de tentar libertar os seus pulsos e soltar-se do corpo de Sasuke, Naruto, tinha consciência que aquilo não estava a resultar.

Sentiu um raio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo que o deixou momentaneamente paralisado.

- Se não parares de te mexer é isto que vai acontecer. – Ameaçou Sasuke.

Olhou-o de esguelha. Porque estava Sasuke a fazer aquilo? Já o tinha conseguido derrotar porque não o tinha simplesmente morto? Ou porque é que não o tinha levado a Madara? Não era isso que a Akatsuki queria? O seu bijuu?

- Agora mantém-te quietinho e sê um menino obediente. - Lentamente Sasuke soltou-lhe os pulsos e desceu a sua língua pela linha do pescoço do louro.

Naruto queria gritar para que ele parasse. Mas na sua garganta começava a formar-se um bolo que o impedia sequer de respirar. A boca de Sasuke atacou o seu mamilo direito sugando e lambendo. E o louro, mesmo não querendo, gemeu e ficou um pouco mais lúcido.

- Deixa-me. – Pediu.

- Só se implorares. – Foi a resposta seguida de uma mordidela na zona rija e extremamente sensível do mamilo. A outra mão agarrou o outro mamilo massajando-o e apertando-o. Sasuke foi descendo indo lamber os abominais de seguida, mas deixando as suas mãos a massajar os mamilos já sensíveis. Naruto voltou a gemer.

Implorar? Não! Nunca! Nunca faria algo assim. Isso seria extremamente vergonhoso e só daria ainda mais prazer a Sasuke se o fizesse. Seria rebaixar-se perante um homem nojento e sem escrúpulos. Sentiu as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. Ele não queria aquilo, mas o seu corpo estava a agir de uma forma completamente contraria ao seu pensamento. As investidas de Sasuke estavam a fazer com que o seu corpo aquecesse mesmo contra a sua vontade. Sentia arrepios por todo o corpo que iam em direcção ao local localizado entre as virilhas.

Era para esse mesmo local para onde a língua de Sasuke se dirigia também, e percebendo isso Naruto fechou as pernas, reparando que os seus movimentos estavam pesados e difíceis de realizar. Sasuke sorriu cinicamente perante a ousadia de Naruto em enfrentar a sua vontade. Elevando-se olhou para Naruto e colocou uma mão mesmo por cima da protuberância que já existia nas calças de Naruto. O louro estava a ficar duro rapidamente.

- Achas que me consegues resistir Naruto? – Perguntou apertando o membro.

- Não… - Gemeu Naruto.

- Não, o quê?

- Pára com isto.

- És demasiado bom para que eu pare. – Disse lambendo os lábios. Mexeu os dedos e abriu as calças do louro. Puxou as calças.

Naruto levantou as mãos e agarrou na mão de Sasuke, que puxava a suas calças, tentando parar o avanço do moreno. Mas Sasuke facilmente afastou as mãos do louro da sua tarefa de despir por o completo Naruto, e agarrou nas mãos dele para que não o voltasse a deter. Mas Naruto não queria desistir, mesmo com a dormência em que o seu corpo estava devido ao choque que levara, começou a contorcer-se no chão.

Levou um novo choque, que o deixou quieto.

- Eu avisei-te. – Falou Sasuke conseguindo retirar as calças e os boxers por completo, deixando o louro completamente nu. De momento Naruto só conseguia deixar as suas lágrimas cair, pois as suas cordas vocais estavam coladas à garganta, demasiado chocado.

Sasuke abriu-lhe as pernas e posicionou-se entre elas. Agarrou no membro e bombeou-o, afastando um pouco os efeitos do choque do corpo de Naruto. Depois baixou-se esticando-se no chão e abocanhou completamente o pénis de Naruto sugando-o fortemente. Naruto gemeu alto, parecendo um pouco um guincho de dor. Com a mão livre brincava com as bolas do louro.

Naruto sentia-se a ser comido, engolido. O seu corpo era percorrido por arrepios que o faziam o seu corpo estremecer e aquecer tanto que em pouco tempo estaria a transpirara muito. Aquelas sensações não lhe eram estranhas, mas quem o costumava levar aquele ponto era a mulher da sua vida, e não aquele bastardo moreno que o magoava vezes sem contas e a quem ele, Naruto, não conseguia despregar a mão. Continuava ligado a Sasuke.

Mas estava errado que aquelas sensações (que lhe davam tanto prazer) estivessem a ser roubadas por Sasuke. Esse momento que não era dele, mas só e exclusivo da esposa do louro. Sim, Naruto casara. Com o medo da guerra iminente ele quis aproveitar todos os momentos que conseguia para estar ao lado da pessoa que amava, portanto casara, para que a pudesse ter sempre junto a si, quando regressasse a casa. Para aproveitar cada momento como fosse o último, pois não saberia nunca quando seria a ultima vez que se veriam.

- Sakura… - Gemeu Naruto. Sasuke tirou o membro de Naruto de dentro da sua boca, depois agarrou-o com fúria e apertou-o. – AAAAHHHH! – Gritou o louro de dor. Depois levou um murro na cara, e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Sasuke, que ainda tinha a mão no seu membro, olhava-o com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Se voltas a falar dessa puta… - Apertou novamente o membro de Naruto causando-lhe muita dor, deixando claro a Naruto o que faria se ele voltasse a chamar por Sakura. Voltou a abocanhar o membro de Naruto, tendo muito prazer por passar os dentes sobre o corpo do pénis.

Puta!? Sakura não era nada disso. Sakura era a mulher que ele amava. A mulher que estava ao seu lado. Ali quem era "puta" era Sasuke e não Sakura! Mas não disse nada, não queria mais dor, queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez por todas.

Foi sugado e os seus pensamentos de raiva contra Sasuke saíram-lhe da mente. Sasuke reparou que Naruto estava prestes a chegar ao clímax, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse, pelo menos não naquela altura, ainda era cedo, por isso elevou-se deixando de beijar, sugar, lamber e até de mordiscar o membro do louro.

Sasuke obrigou-o a rebolar rapidamente no chão, e sem qualquer tipo de cuidado, Naruto caiu de barriga, com o corpo completamente nu, na terra e na erva acabando por esmagar o próprio membro erecto e duro. Viu-se naquele momento livre das mãos de Sasuke, mas a dor que sentia no seu pénis por ter caído em cima dele não o deixou movimentar-se. Depressa Sasuke agarrava no seu braço esquerdo torcendo-o um pouco para trás das costas, impossibilitando-o de fugir, enquanto obrigava o louro a abrir as pernas. Mesmo estando completamente esparramado no chão e com o pénis esmagado entre o chão e o seu corpo, de pernas abertas a sua abertura ficou mais visível e apenas lambendo os dedos, Sasuke, penetrou-o com dois deles.

- AAAHHH! NÃO! PÁRA! – Naruto estava completamente lavado em lágrimas. Aquilo doía muito. – PÁRA!

Mas Sasuke não o ouvia. Não queria saber. Remexia os dedos no interior de Naruto, fazendo movimentos circulares, alargando a entrada e sentindo como era aquilo lá dentro, quente e apertado.

O louro gemeu. A dor começava gradualmente a desaparecer e ele começou a tremer de prazer. Como podia? Como podia estar a sentir prazer numa situação daquelas? Sasuke colocou um terceiro dedo. Naruto tornou a gritar, a sua entrada alargou ainda mais, e o moreno começou a fazer entrar e sair os seus dedos.

- PÁRA! – Gritou o louro em desespero. – CHEGA!

- Tens razão, já chega. – Concordou Sasuke retirando os seus dedos do interior de Naruto. – Está na hora de aprofundar a coisa. – Soltou o braço de Naruto. – Vamos Naruto, coloca-te de quatro.

- Não!

- JÁ! – Agressivo bateu na nádega direita com força de Naruto, que com a dor involuntariamente levantou um pouco o rabo. Foi o suficiente para que Sasuke conseguisse colocar um braço à volta da anca do louro, puxando-o para cima, enquanto a outra mão puxava os cabelos de Naruto, acabando assim por meter Naruto numa posição tipo cão. Agarrou novamente o braço de Naruto e desapertou as calças rapidamente, metendo para fora o seu membro bastante erecto e duro.

- Não o faças! – Pediu Naruto chorando debilmente olhando por cima do ombro do braço que estava para trás das suas costas, vendo Sasuke massajar o próprio pénis.

- Cala-te! – Ordenou o moreno.

Antes de penetrar Naruto, Sasuke passou o seu pénis por cima da entrada pulsante e já bastante lubrificada do louro, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem, e roubando gemidos ao louro que ainda tentava controlar as emoções do seu corpo. Ele não queria sentir prazer num acto tão nojento como aquele. Mas estava a ser vencido na sua teimosia. Pois se a sua mente lhe gritava que não queria nada daquilo o corpo estava quente e em brasa querendo ser completamente possuído.

E o Uchiha não teve misericórdia alinhando o seu membro com a entrada de Naruto, ele não esperou entrando completamente inteiro e duro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! – Estava a ser rasgado. Era essa a sensação que Naruto tinha. – NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – Sasuke nem esperou que o corpo de Naruto se adaptasse ao seu membro para começar as estocadas, que começaram lentas, mas que foram aumentando de ritmo à medida que as paredes do ânus se abriam.

Sasuke soltou o braço de Naruto, que teve assim a oportunidade de se equilibrar melhor, uma vez que todo ele termia e continuava a gritar não se percebendo se era de dor ou de prazer, talvez fosse um misto das duas coisas. Colocando-se imperialmente sobre o corpo do louro levou a sua mão até ao membro de Naruto bombeando-o e levando-o a ficar ainda mais duro.

Por fim, Naruto, embora continua-se a gritar gemidos já não falava. Talvez tivesse ficado sem palavras, talvez tivesse perdido a razão e os pensamentos, para por fim se entregar à situação. Com a outra mão livre o moreno massajou o mamilo direito do louro, deixando por momentos, que este sustentasse o peso do seu corpo.

Mas estava rapidamente a chegar o ápice e deixando de acariciar Naruto aumentou as estocadas da penetração agarrando nas ancas do louro e impondo ritmo. Naruto gritou quando sentiu todo o seu âmago rebentar e deitou fora todo o seu sémen para o chão e até mesmo para o seu peito. Sasuke mantinha as estocadas bem fundas no seu interior, até que parou e explodiu no interior do corpo do louro. Ambos caíram, com Sasuke ficando mesmo por cima de Naruto, que levado à exaustão acabou por desmaiar.

Explodiu no interior do louro e sem forças tombou sobre o seu corpo. O seu coração acelerado batia que nem um tambor no seu peito. Ficou parado uns instantes tentado colocar os seus pensamentos lúcidos e os seus olhos focados. Levantou-se um pouco para ver o rosto de Naruto. Ele perdera a consciência. Ficou paralisado a olhar os traços ainda duros do louro, e sentiu no seu interior algo rachar-se ao meio. O seu coração doía. A sua mente estalava.

Retirou-se do interior de Naruto e afastou-se rapidamente ficando de joelhos a observar o corpo nu de Naruto cheio de mazelas da luta e talvez daquilo que acabara de lhe fazer.

Ele fizera aquilo. A vergonha apoderou-se dele. Os seus olhos vislumbraram as próprias mãos trémulas. Sentiu-se enojado consigo mesmo, mais uma vez deixara-se levar pelo que sentia tão ardente e secretamente no seu interior. Porque fizera aquilo? Voltara a falhar. Mais uma vez. Bater e magoar era uma coisa, aquilo era outra, e matar era ainda mais outra.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se deitado na grama, já vestido. Teria sido um sonho. Não todo o seu corpo gritava de dor. Á sua frente Sasuke vestia a capa negra da Akatsuki. Os olhos negros fitaram os olhos azuis como o céu de Verão ao ver que Naruto recuperara a consciência.

- PORQUÊ? – Gritou Naruto sentando-se no chão. O seu corpo foi percorrido por um raio de dor.

- Porquê o quê? Queres uma resposta para o que acabou de acontecer? Nada de mais Naruto. Estava frustrado. E à falta de uma mulher, tu estavas aqui. – Respondeu Sasuke.

Frustrado? Era só por isso? Era por isso que o deixara vivo desta vez? E das outras? Porquê? Porque fizera aquilo? Apenas por estar frustrado? Não… ele não compreendia… aquilo não era uma resposta… A raiva cresceu no interior de Naruto. Os seus punhos fecharam-se e os seus dedos vincaram a própria carne. Levantou-se de repente apesar das dores intensas que sentia no interior e no exterior do seu corpo e correu em direcção a Sasuke querendo socá-lo. Mas continuava fraco e Sasuke agarrou-lhe facilmente a mão, e puxou-o para si. Os olhos ficaram focados uns nos outros.

- Isto é um aviso. – A voz de Sasuke estava terrivelmente baixa. – Da próxima vez que nos virmos, demore o tempo que demorar, eu já não serei o mesmo. Esta era a minha última oportunidade de te capturar. Quando nos voltarmos a ver, ou matar-te-ei, ou tu terás de me matar.

Soltou Naruto com brusquidão, deixando-o cair de joelhos no meio da grama. Virou-se. E Naruto viu-lhe as costas cheias de nuvens vermelhas.

- Tentarei com que passe bastante tempo, assim pode ser que consigas treinar, e nesse dia pode ser que consigas vencer aquilo em que me transformarei.

Naruto foi surpreendido por aquelas palavras. Que queriam dizer? Que tom de promessa era aquele? Que se passava? Sasuke saltou e desapareceu da sua vista. Gritou batendo com raiva no chão. Pela primeira vez sentiu ódio por Sasuke, queria desfaze-lo.

OoO

Sakura estava na entrada de Konoha fazendo mais uma das suas rondas para pedir a actualização de actividade para poder entregar um relatório a Tsunade. No seu estado actual ela não fazia muito mais que isso. Pequenos trabalhos que a mantinham minimamente ocupada.

O seu estado actual. Ainda não tivera a oportunidade de contar a boa novidade a Naruto. Imaginava-o a saltar por toda a Konoha apregoando a boa nova. Ele que sempre vivera sozinho e sem família. Mas ele ainda não regressara da última missão que lhe tinha sido dada, e aquela hora Uzumaki Sakura começava a ficar bastante preocupada com a demora no regresso do marido. Teria sido atacado? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Ela começava a ficar bastante ansiosa.

Cumprimentou os ninjas que se encontravam na barraquinha a vigiar as entradas e saídas da vila de Konoha e estes relataram-lhe os movimentos dessa manhã. Mais um grupo chegara a Konoha para pedir protecção aos ninjas. Embora a guerra ainda estivesse fora das fronteiras do Pais do Fogo as populações estavam inseguras, sabendo que a qualquer momento a guerra lhes podia a chegar às terras e a qualquer rumor disso iam até Konoha pedir protecção. Na hora da guerra, Sakura sabia que nenhum ninja podia proteger populações pois estariam a lutar no campo da guerra. Suspirou, tentando ter esperança de que a guerra nunca chegasse até ali.

Naruto era agora um Anbu, mais precisamente um assassino especializado. Assim ele andava protegido contra aqueles que o queriam capturar. Além de andar mascarado e constantemente de um lado para o outro, ele tinha diversas identidades, e assim era difícil de o localizar, quase mesmo impossível. Sendo que o único que o localizava facilmente era Sasuke. E era desse que Sakura tinha receio. Tinha receio que Sasuke aparecesse de repente e lhe levasse Naruto de vez. Até ali tinha tido sorte. Naruto conseguira regressar sempre, mas até quando é que sorte duraria?

Sentiu uma presença meio descontrolada e abalada que se parecia com a essência de Naruto. Virando-se para a porta, Sakura viu-o. Meio cambaleante, no meio da estrada. Alguma coisa tinha corrido mal, ela pressentiu, a entrada de Anbus não era por ali. E correu até Naruto. Ele nem a máscara tinha, apenas estava fardado. Sem pensar muito levantou-lhe um braço e obrigou-o a apoiar-se nela. Deuses! Tinha que o levar para o hospital de imediato, pois ele mal se aguentava em pé, e muito ela gostaria de saber como é que ele ficara assim.

- Sakura? – Ouviu-o murmurar de voz arfante.

O que se passara? O que acontecera?

Andavam devagar em direcção à vila, os ninjas da entrada também já corriam para os ajudar compreendendo que algo não estava nada bem. Mas então o louro tropeçou nos próprios pés e sem que Sakura o conseguisse agarrar a tempo estatelou-se no chão.

- Sakura. – Tornou a murmurar o louro. Agachou-se ao seu lado, agarrando-lhe uma mão, sabendo que ele reconheceria o toque. Ele estava agitado e em choque, os seus olhos apesar de abertos não se fixavam em lado nenhum, estava completamente desorientado. Provavelmente chegara a Konoha apenas porque o seu corpo já conhecia o caminho.

- Eu estou aqui, Naruto. – Disse-lhe. – VENHAM DEPRESSA! – Gritou para os ninjas do portão que estavam a demorar bastante.

- Sakura… – Murmurou novamente Naruto.

- Eu estou mesmo aqui. – Acariciou-lhe a cara, beijou-lhe a testa, ao mesmo tempo que achava que os ninjas estavam a demorar muito tempo. Enquanto ela tentava controlar o desespero que crescia dentro do peito.

- Sakura… eu desisto… de Sasuke… - Sentenciou Naruto, acabando por cair na inconsciência logo a seguir. Sakura arrepiou-se quase sabendo que o estado do marido se devia a um confronto contra Sasuke. Por fim, os ninjas chegaram, eles tinham afinal voltado atrás para apanharem uma maca, para o poderem transportar.

Horas mais tarde, Sakura começava a saber o que era ser um familiar de um paciente à espera num hospital. Apesar de ser médica, como estava temporariamente de licença não podia estar lá dentro com o marido, que se encontrava a ser tratado por Ino. Não era a única que espera, na verdade, os pais de Sakura e muitos dos amigos de Naruto, aqueles que ainda estavam vivos, tinham ido até ali para saber o que se passara com Naruto. Mas ainda ninguém sabia muito bem, embora pudessem concluir quem fora o autor que colocara Naruto em K.O., pois só havia uma pessoa que podia medir forças com Naruto, e essa pessoa era Uchiha Sasuke. O ódio contra essa figura já era bastante. Todos se tinham segurado para não irem em perseguição do Uchiha porque Naruto lhes pedira para ser ele a tratar do assunto. Mas agora se alguma coisa de mal acontecesse a Uzumaki Naruto a fúria de Konoha ia ser desencadeada.

A porta da UCI (Unidade de Cuidados Intensivos) abriu-se finalmente e Ino e a sua equipa saíram. Todos se levantaram, todos se meteram extremamente direitos, esperando silenciosamente que a médica dissesse o que se passava.

- Naruto está bem. Tudo ficará bem. – Anunciou. Urros soaram pela sala de espera. Amigos abraçaram-se, houve beijos e sorrisos, até houve quem dançasse. E no meio da confusão Sakura permitiu-se finalmente a descansar. Ino aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a.

- Vem comigo. Á outra coisa que precisas de saber. – Murmurou Ino ao ouvido de Sakura. Soltou Sakura e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando-lhe para que a seguisse, levando até um dos consultórios médicos.

- O que se passa Ino? – Perguntou Sakura mal se encontraram sozinhas. – É com Naruto, não é? O que é que tu não contaste ali fora? Tu disseste que ele estava bem.

- Sakura ele disse alguma coisa antes de cair inconsciente? – Questionou Ino.

- Disse que ia desistir de Sasuke. – Respondeu Sakura achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. Desde o anúncio de Naruto ao dizer que ia desistir de Sasuke até à pergunta de Ino, que naquele momento já começava a tirar as suas conclusões embora não as anunciando em voz alta. – O que se passa Ino? O que é que Naruto tem?

- Fisicamente, quase nada. Mentalmente eu não sei como poderá vir a ficar…

- Pará de enrolar! – Gritou Sakura perdendo o controlo dos seus nervos. – Fala de uma vez!

- Sakura, os testes não foram conclusivos, o corpo de Naruto cicatriza demasiado depressa, mas…

- Fala…

- Nós achamos que Naruto foi vítima de violação. – Comunicou Ino. – Mas agora só ele é que poderá dizer o que é que se passou realmente.

Sakura ficou em choque, em tremendo choque. Violado? Quem fora o patife que lhe fizera tamanha barbaridade? Sentiu uma tontura e ia caindo, não fosse Ino ampará-la e obrigá-la a sentar-se numa cadeira. Todo o seu corpo tremia. Ino mexeu-se rapidamente e mandou um enfermeiro trazer um calmante natural. Em momentos, Sakura engolia um pequeno comprimido que lhe acalmaria os nervos e tragou por completo o copo de água. Á saída do enfermeiro, e sentindo que já podia voltar a falar, Sakura perguntou:

- Vio… violado? De certeza? – Queria ter apenas a certeza, não fosse ter ouvido mal, até que tinha esperança nisso.

- Como disse, os testes foram inconclusivos, pois o corpo de Naruto cicatriza muito depressa, mas nós acreditamos que sim. Ele tinha muitas mazelas.

- Deuses! Tu achas que… o Sasuke…? – Olhou para Ino, sem ter que falar mais pois esta já abanava a cabeça confirmando-lhe que sim. – Que nojento… covarde… porco… – Sakura desatou a chorar e Ino abraçou-a.

- Por favor, Sakura, controla-te! Agora tens que ser forte por Naruto. Ele precisa de ti. – Pediu Ino. Sakura engoliu todos os soluços. A amiga tinha razão. Naruto precisava dela, assim como ela, precisava de Naruto.

oOo

Sentia-se confortável. Estava numa cama mole. Ele conhecia a moleza do colchão e o cheiro dos lençóis que o cobriam. Alguém lhe agarrava na mão, alguém que estava aninhado contra si. Não precisava de pensar muito para saber quem era. O que acontecera? Ele não devia estar numa missão? Ele não ia matar um homem contrabandista qualquer? Então como é que estava a acordar em casa?

Então a sua mente foi percorrida por memórias de tudo. Do encontro com Sasuke a meio da sua missão. Da luta e então de tudo o que se passara depois. Abriu os olhos, que até ali mantivera fechados, pois sentia-os pesados. Sentou-se em pânico, acordando bruscamente Sakura, que era quem descansava ao seu lado. Agarrou na sua cabeça, enterrando os dedos no próprio cabelo. Queria que aquelas imagens parassem dentro da sua cabeça.

- Pára! Pára! Pára! – Implorava de forma sussurrada um pouco alienado. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. A sua pele queimava ao sentir que todo o toque ainda permanecia sobre ela, na sua boca, no seu interior. O seu coração batia com tanta força que lhe fazia doer o peito.

- Naruto. – Chamou Sakura tentando tocar-lhe na cara.

- NÃO ME TOQUES! – Berrou Naruto em desespero, gemendo de seguida e escondendo a cara atrás das mãos.

- Querido, sou eu. – Tentou falar de forma calma e serena com ele. Pelos olhos de Naruto pode perceber que ele estava em pânico, e que por isso se encontrava completamente desnorteado. Já tinha sido avisada que o marido podia ter aquele tipo de ataques de pânico e desespero, e que eles podiam vir do nada. Aquele era o primeiro ataque. E ele vinha confirmar a Sakura que Naruto passara pela pior situação de todas. - Está tudo bem agora. Sou só eu, a Sakura. – Colocou-lhe uma mão nas costas. Naruto ficou momentaneamente petrificado, mas depois relaxou com um sonoro suspiro. Sakura abraçou-o contra o seu peito. Ouviu-o arfar e depois soltar o ar, suspirando.

- Sakura. – Murmurou o louro desfazendo o abraço quando se acalmou e olhando para os olhos verdes da mulher e dando-lhe a mão, querendo sentir aquele toque, precisando dele para se sentir seguro. Já era de manhã. Eles estavam no apartamento que os pais de Sakura lhes tinham oferecido aquando do casamento. Mais concretamente no quarto deles onde a luz do sol já entrava pelas janelas.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Naruto. Sakura abanou a cabeça.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa por nada, Naruto, absolutamente nada.

- Há quanto tempo estou em Konoha?

- Há dois dias. Eu pedi à Ino para te trazer para casa. Tens estado medicado para dormires e repousares. – Contou-lhe Sakura. Viu os olhos da esposa encherem-se lentamente de lágrimas, lágrimas essas que ela não queria mostrar, pois tinha que ser forte por ele, mas era difícil controlar as emoções de presente.

- Sakura eu… precisas de saber que…

- Não precisas de dizer nada, Naruto, eu sei de tudo. Sei o que esse cabrão te fez. E ele vai pagar. Vai pagar. – Dizia-lhe ela apertando-lhe a mão, com lágrimas e raiva no olhar. – Vamos matar esse aborto da natureza.

- Não Sakura. Eu não quero isso. – Contrariou Naruto, com uma serenidade tal que arrepiava qualquer um. Ele estava surpreendido. Apesar de Sakura lhe dizer constantemente para parar de lutar contra Sasuke, ela nunca lhe chamara nomes, muito pelo contrário sempre o tratara com respeito. E muito menos desejou a morte do Uchiha. – Eu quero apenas que ele morra longe. Que morra bem longe. – Uma lágrima caiu-lhe pela face. Ela abraçou-o fortemente e durante muito tempo permaneceram agarrados, chorando no ombro um do outro.

- Naruto há outra coisa que tens que saber. – Disse Sakura afastando-se um pouco de Naruto, e sorrindo levemente quando ele mostrava o semblante carregado de preocupação. – Não é preciso fazeres essa cara. É uma coisa boa.

- O que é que se passou?

Não sabendo muito bem como contar a Naruto agarrou-lhe na mão e puxou-a até a pousar no seu próprio ventre. Os olhos azuis ainda avermelhados das lágrimas arregalaram-se.

- Sa… Sa… Sakura? – Gaguejou Naruto, endireitando-se bastante, olhando ora para Sakura ora para a sua mão pousada sobre o ventre dela, mas o seu cérebro estava a fazer curto-circuito pois apesar de saber o que tudo aquilo queria dizer, era como se lhe tivesse cortado certos fios que o impediam de processar a informação.

Sakura viu os olhos tristes de Naruto de repente iluminarem-se, mas todo ele parecia sem reacção, até que a boca do loiro descaiu e ela teve que se rir da figura de bobo com que ficou.

- Tu estás… estás?

- Grávida? Sim, Naruto. Vais ser pai. – Confirmou Sakura. Num pulo, Naruto agarrou nela e ambos ficaram em pé em cima da cama.

- Sakura, eu amo-te! – Declarou beijando a mulher, curvando-a para trás como o fim de uma dança de tango, ou um momento romântico num filme.

Podia sentir-se mal e vazio, podia sentir-se tonto e desanimado, podia sentir mil dores dentro do peito, a sua honra manchada, o seu orgulho ferido, mas um filho… um filho arrebatava e dava força para qualquer tempestade que pudesse vir.

oOo

Naruto tirara um mês para descansar. E fora a melhor das hipóteses. Ele não estava bem. Embora durante o dia se mantivesse calmo, fazendo coisas suficientes para manter a cabeça ocupada, durante a noite o seu sono era interrompido por tudo o que se passara e mais qualquer coisa que a mente gostava de misturar. Via-se vezes sem conta novamente naquele dia em que Sasuke o quebrara o seu coração em pedaços. E o pior de tudo é que não conseguia esquecer que (apesar de toda a situação) ele sentira prazer naquilo.

Mas então a imaginação colocava-se pelo meio, e Sasuke chegava arrancando-lhe um bebé que ele carregava nos braços, e com uma gargalhada maníaca levava-lhe o filho para longe, deixando Naruto no maior desespero de todos. Era nessa altura que acordava sobressaltado, em pânico e em desespero, e embora lúcido o seu corpo suava frio e só voltava ao normal quando Sakura lhe dizia que tudo estava bem.

A manhã chegara quente e ensolarada. Nessa noite ele resolvera não pregar olho. Queria deixar Sakura descansar. Ela precisava disso, uma vez que durante o dia trabalhava bastante ajudando no que podia com a Hokage, e na condição dela ter sono era quase uma constante. E depois durante a noite Naruto, com os seus pesadelos, acabava por a acordar.

Não sabia se era por ela estar grávida, ou se era por ter compaixão por aquilo que o louro passara, mas a verdade é que Sakura andava mais calma, paciente e simpática, mesmo perante as patetices de Naruto, e por vezes até se ria delas. Uzumaki lera algures que as mães, devido às hormonas, por vezes, mudavam drasticamente as suas personalidades. As refilonas ficavam pacientes, as más viravam boas, as stressadas ficavam serenas… por esse estilo de pensamento. E Naruto tinha que concordar um pouco com essa teoria. Sakura estava muito mais fácil de aturar agora. Talvez fosse sol de pouca dura, mas enquanto isso, Naruto desfrutava.

Ultimamente outra coisa o preocupava pela manhã era a azia e má disposição que sentia. Cada vez que acordava pela manhã o seu estômago ardia por dentro, e quando por vezes Sakura acordava daquela mesma maneira e tinha que ir a correr para a casa de banho vomitar, ele acabava por vomitar mesmo na cama. Sakura queria obrigá-lo a fazer testes, mas ele não queria ter que ir mais vezes ao hospital do que aquelas a que já o obrigavam a ir. Pois estava a ser acompanhado por alguns médicos que o tinham ensinado a afastar pensamentos maus, más recordações e sentimentos negativos da sua mente, substituindo-os por positivos, mantendo-os longe da sua sanidade. E assim ele tentava agir como sempre agira, apesar de tudo estar drasticamente diferente. E agora só vivia para a sua família e para a aldeia, mais ninguém interessava.

Depois de ter passado a noite toda a olhar para a belíssima mulher que tinha, e acariciando a pequena barriga que abrigava o seu bebé, chegou o momento. Tinha que se levantar. Estava na hora de regressar ao trabalho. Beijou os lábios de Sakura, suavemente para não a acordar e dirigiu-se para a banheira.

Abriu a torneira, despiu-se, colocou a toalha num local mais perto, para que quando saísse pudesse enrolar-se nela rapidamente, e entrou para debaixo do chuveiro. A água morna entrou em contacto com a sua pele e o louro suspirou. Fechou os olhos levantado a cabeça para levar com água no rosto. Quando tornou a baixar a cabeça e abrir os olhos sentiu uma tontura, com o mundo a tremer, o coração a disparar, o corpo estremecendo, ele teve que se ajoelhar na banheira para não cair.

Mas que porra! Afinal o que é que se passava consigo? Será que nunca conseguia estar bem? Primeiro Sasuke, e agora sintomas estranhos! Será que aquele bastardo tinha transmitido alguma doença marada? Sim, porque nunca se sabia onde é que aquele caralho tinha andado enfiado. Suspirou tentado afastar a sua raiva. Não valia a pena. Não serviria de nada.

(n.a. – caralho é uma asneira que quer dizer pénis)

Sentindo-se melhor levantou-se e acabou de tomar banho. Quando voltou para o quarto para se vestir, Sakura já não estava na cama, mas não precisou de ir à sua procura, o cheiro a panquecas já chegava ao quarto vindo da cozinha trazendo-lhe a resposta. Naruto correu para o armário. Vestiu o seu uniforme de ANBU. Arrumou as coisas para a sua missão e depois correu até à divisão da comida, onde Sakura já lhe estendia um prato com 10 panquecas recheadas de caramelo. Pegou no prato e beijou a mulher desejando-lhe os bons dias, depois sentou-se a devorar a comida.

– Foi uma noite calma hoje? – Perguntou-lhe Sakura.

– Sim, foi, não tive pesadelos. – Respondeu Naruto, escondendo o facto de que ele não dormira a noite inteira.

– És tão mentiroso. Eu sei que não dormiste nada. - Revelou ela. – Devias ter dormido qualquer coisa tens uma missão hoje. Precisas de energia.

– Quem te disse que eu estou cansado? – Disse bocejando depois. Bem, estava um pouco cansado, mas não era nada que não aguentasse. Além disso quando tinha os pesadelos durante a noite acordava muito mais cansado.

– Claro. Eu finjo que acredito em ti.

– Eh! Eh! – Riu-se Naruto, mostrando o seu sorriso único.

Sakura admirava-o muito. Apesar das adversidades. Aquele sorriso não desaparecia. E ela desejava tê-lo sempre para toda a vida. O seu mundo já não era nada sem Naruto. Sem aquele sol. Sem aquela força da natureza. Pouco depois viu o marido levantar-se da bancada da cozinha e dirigir-se a ela, para a abraçar e beijar, e sussurrar que ia partir.

– Vê se voltas vivo.

– Não te livras de mim tão facilmente. – Sorriu Naruto, beijando Sakura na testa em despedida.

Ela viu-o sair pela porta da cozinha. Pousou uma mão sobre o seu ventre e pensou que o pai do seu filho voltaria de qualquer maneira. Ele prometera. O que ela não sabia era que ela o voltaria a ver mais depressa do que pensava. Naruto não estava bem e em breve saberia porquê.

oOo

Vagueava pela rua. Estava desorientado. E a situação também não era para menos. Precisava de tomar a decisão mais difícil de toda a sua vida. Uma decisão entre a sua vida e a vida de outrem. Entre complicações e soluções. Entre a vida e a morte. O que faria?

Ele ainda não tinha assimilado muito bem a noticia. Era ainda difícil de compreender. Só sabia que a culpa era toda do bastardo Uchiha, a pessoa que ele desesperadamente tentava esquecer, e que presentemente era o homem que ele mais odiava. Agora só faltava decidir se ia ficar ligado para sempre a esse cabrão ou ia cortar o laço que era de momento bem mais que um laço espiritual.

Três dias antes quando partira com um grupo de ANBUS para uma nova missão, partira feliz e contente, mas depressa começou a sentir-se mal e tonto. Cada vez mais usava o seu chakra de maneira descontrolada para se manter perto dos companheiros. Então parava e continuava conforme podia. Achava que simplesmente estava mais pesado devido às férias que tirara com falta de treino, mas então caíra para o lado alarmando todos. A missão foi deixada, e pegando no Naruto inconsciente, voltaram para a vila.

Em Konoha, inconsciente, os médicos finalmente souberam o que é que Naruto tinha e o diagnóstico fora-lhe dito por Sakura que estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão comprometida e preocupada, esperando que acordasse. Passara o resto desse dia calado. Deram-lhe alta e mesmo em casa, não falava. Até que Sakura puxou por ele, e ele teve que sair para a rua. Não queria falar, nem pensar, simplesmente porque não compreendia porque é que tinha que estar tão ligado ao Uchiha.

Passara a noite fora. Sabia que tinha de ir para casa e falar com a mulher. Mas de momento estava sem coragem para a encarar e sem cabeça para as perguntas extremamente difíceis dela.

E afinal ele começava por onde? Talvez por avaliar o passado. O que é que o levara a seguir Sasuke? Sim, tinha que pensar nisso, pois se estava naquela situação tudo começara por ai. Talvez se tivesse desistido à mais tempo de perseguir o Uchiha esse estafermo talvez não tivesse… feito o que tinha feito. Portanto, era por ali que ia começar.

Naquela altura Sasuke era seu amigo. Basicamente foi o primeiro verdadeiro amigo que teve. Fora atrás dele porque achara que Orochimaru o tinha raptado ou manipulado de alguma maneira, o que era verdade, mas a culpa também era do Uchiha. Fora atrás dele porque um amigo nunca desiste de um amigo.

Perseguira Sasuke por anos, com tantas lutas pelo meio, que tinham sempre o mesmo fim. Porquê que o Sasuke o deixava vivo? Ele ainda não sabia, já nem lhe interessava saber. Mas porque se deixara levar pelos lábios de Sasuke da primeira vez? Porque eram quentes, porque eram carinhosos, porque mostravam tudo aquilo que Sasuke não mostrava. Não podia negar que tinha ficado desiludido quando no dia a seguir acordara sozinho. Não podia negar que nas semanas e meses que se tinham passado a seguir ele não deixara de sonhar com essa noite e desejar que se repetisse. Mas também não podia negar que ele sentira a maior vergonha de si mesmo durante esse período.

Então e desta segunda vez em que fora obrigado? Fora realmente, verdadeiramente obrigado? A sua mente dizia-lhe que sim. O seu corpo dizia que não. Ele sentira prazer. Apesar das dores com que acordara, eram dores normais, que ele conhecera mesmo da primeira vez. Mas desta vez havia Sakura na sua mente e coração. Ele amava-a.

Desistira por fim de Sasuke, porque nenhum amigo fazia aquilo que Sasuke fizera. Ele magoara-o no mais profundo do seu ser. A ferida ainda estava aberta. Ele tentava libertar-se desse laço que o fazia pensar tanto em Sasuke. Que o fazia chorar por aquilo em que o moreno se tornava, que o fazia chorar por não puder fazer mais nada. Por saber que desistir era a única maneira de conseguir avançar e esquecer. Mas agora como poderia esquecer?

Aquela noite de sexo com prazer e por obrigação tinha resultado uma coisa. Uma coisa que agora o fazia pensar e repensar sobre a vida e tudo o que ela implica. Ele estava, digamos assim, a criar uma nova vida. Era complicado pensar na sua cabeça que estava grávido. Não era raro os homens engravidarem, mas também não era comum. E dos incomuns ele tinha que ser um deles. Sempre tinham dito que ele era imprevisível. Mas imprevisíveis eram as coisas que lhe aconteciam na vida.

Ali estava a decisão que ele tinha que tomar! Continuava com aquela gravidez ou parava por ali? Um filho de Uchiha Sasuke era muito complicado. Um Uchiha. Que implicações ter isso no seu futuro e no futuro da criança? A verdadeira questão era mesmo saber se Naruto era capaz de matar um ser indefeso que não fizera mal a ninguém e que não tinha culpa de ter sido concebido no acto horrível.

Pensando, pensando. Não, o louro não era capaz. Porque apesar de tudo. Aquele era seu filho também e não só do Uchiha. A decisão estava assim tomada. Estava na hora de voltar para casa e contar à mulher e rezar para uma reacção positiva.

Entrou e foi recebido pelo abraço aflito da mulher.

– ONDE É QUE TU TE ENFIASTE A NOITE TODA BAKA? – Exigiu ela saber puxando-o para a sala, que era também a cozinha, e obrigando-o a sentar-se sobre um pufe enquanto o examinava com os olhos e as mãos para ver se nada saia do lugar, ou se não tinha mazelas físicas.

– Está tudo bem, Sakura. – Tranquilizou-a ele.

– Tu és um idiota.

– Já me o disseste. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Não tem piada, Naruto, passei a noite toda à tua procura.

– Não era preciso, eu disse-te que precisava de dar um passeio sozinho.

– Disseste um passeio não que ias passar a noite toda fora de casa. – Refilou Sakura suspirando de seguida lembrando que não se podia enervar nem enervar Naruto, mas as atitudes do louro por vezes era para a levar os nervos a saltar pelos poros da pele.

– Desculpa, tens razão. – Desculpou-se Naruto olhando para os próprios pés.

– humm! Vou fazer chá! Queres?

– Sim, claro, porque não… - Pela resposta de Naruto, Sakura, que o conhecia bem, sabia que ele estava a tentar arranjar tempo para arranjar coragem para lhe contar o que quer que fosse que ele tinha para contar e para lhe dizer o que decidira.

Pegou na chaleira e encheu-a de água suficiente para duas canecas e colocou-a sobre o suporte eléctrico para aquecer a água. O que ele não sabia é que ela o conhecia suficiente bem para saber desde sempre a decisão que ele tomara. Levou os saquinhos do chá, as canecas e o açúcar para a pequena mesa de sala e depois levou a chaleira já aquecida. Sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, em frente a Naruto e enquanto servia o marido teve que puxar a conversa.

– Então já decidiste alguma coisa?

Naruto não lhe respondeu logo, viu-o puxar de uma colher e de um pouco de açúcar e misturar o seu chá.

– Sim, eu já me decidi.

– Vais com essa gravidez para a frente? – Perguntou Sakura com o tom mais natural que conseguiu fazer. Ambos olhavam para os seus chás em vez de se encararem. Por momentos apenas o som das colheres a mexerem as canecas é que furava o silêncio.

– Sim, eu vou com esta gravidez para a frente. – Admitiu.

– Eu já sabia. – Ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura, Naruto levantou os olhos espantado. A esposa encarava-o abertamente. – Não fiques espantado, nem penses que estou contente com a situação. Mas sei que tu não tens culpa dela e que esse bebé também não. Conheço-te bem para saber que nunca matarias um inocente, um filho teu. Vou ajudar-te e apoiar-te, mas tenho as minhas condições.

– Condições? – Questionou-se Naruto.

– Tu amas-me, não amas?

– Eu amo-te Sakura. – Assegurou-a Naruto, com uma cara extremamente séria, não havia ali dúvidas.

– As minhas condições são as seguintes: vamos sair uns meses de Konoha, pedimos autorização a Tsunade, contamos-lhe o que se passa, a ela não vale a pena mentir. Saímos de Konoha temos os nossos filhos longe daqui, e quando voltarmos, dizemos a toda a gente que são gémeos e que são filhos de ambos, compreendes? Ninguém pode saber que esse filho não é meu filho, mas sim filho do bastardo Uchiha. Depois não podes amar ou dar mais atenção ao teu filho que ao meu. – Sakura chorava.

Naruto compreendeu que tudo aquilo lhe doía bastante, compreendeu que ela estava a ser uma grande mulher em aceitar ser a mãe do seu filho, que nada tinha com ela. Levantou-se e foi ter com ela.

– Sakura, o filho que tu carregas no teu frente também é meu filho, eu já o amo muito, desde que tu me disseste que ele existia. – Puxou o pescoço de Sakura com os dedos obrigando-a a encará-lo. – E agradeço-te muito por seres a mãe dos meus dois filhos. – Sakura soluçou e Naruto beijou-a, aceitando as condições que ela lhe impunha. O seu filho não seria filho de um homem bastardo e com escuridão enfiada pelo cu acima, mas seria filho de uma grande e doce mulher. E teria um irmão para ser unha e carne com ele.

oOo

A mudança ia começar. Ele sabia que era uma mudança radical. Custava-lhe abandonar Konoha, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns meses. Mesmo que fosse para manter o seu estado em segredo, mesmo que fosse salvaguardar a vida do seu filho. Consolava-lhe apenas esse facto e o de ter Sakura ao seu lado, senão não saberia como enfrentar a situação. Se tudo tivesse corrido ao contrário, se Sakura não tivesse ficado do seu lado, se ela o proibisse de ver o seu outro filho, ele não sabia como teria avançado com a sua vida.

I close both locks below the window / Fecho ambas as fechaduras por debaixo da janela

I close both blinds and turn away / Fecho ambas as cortinas e vou-me embora

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple / Algumas vezes as soluções não são simples

Sometimes goodbye's the only way / Algumas vezes o "adeus" é o único caminho

Tsunade deras-lhes facilmente a licença para saírem durante tempo indeterminado de Konoha, tendo apenas que reportar semanalmente o que andavam a fazer e por onde andavam. A verdade é que Naruto e Sakura não iam muito longe. Tinham encontrado uma pequena ilha a trinta quilómetros da costa do Fogo que pertencia a um modesto senhor Feudal. Tinham comprado lá uma pequena casinha e falado com alguns médicos nas redondezas, de grande confiança, para que o no momento em que tivessem os seus filhos tudo corresse da melhor forma.

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

The sun will set for you / Irá pôr-se para ti

And the shadow of the day / E a sombra do dia

Will embrace the world in grey / Irá abraçar o mundo de cinzento

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

Partiram numa manhã sem despedidas, isto porque ninguém sabia que eles iam partir, tirando alguns amigos mais próximos e familiares, que compreenderam que não lhes poderiam fazer perguntas, pois os dois não lhes iam responder. O pior da viagem foi terem andado de barco. Ambos enjoaram e ambos tiveram que se apoiar mutuamente.

In cards and flowers on your window / Em cartões e flores na tua janela

Your friends all plead for you to stay / Os teus amigos irão implorar para que fiques

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple / Algumas vezes os inícios não são simples

Sometimes goodbye's the only way / Algumas vezes o "adeus" é o único caminho

A casa ficava num penhasco á beira-mar. A imensidão tão grande e tão azul fazia arrepiar. Mas o pôr-do-sol ali era uma maravilha. O som das ondas a rebentar contra as rochas era constante e pacificador. Não poderiam ter escolhido um sítio melhor para passar aqueles meses difíceis. Com aquele espectáculo da natureza, a saudade de Konoha foi atolada. Quem lhes diria se não podiam viver ali durante uns tempos? Não seria para sempre porque precisavam de trabalhar, principalmente com duas crianças a caminho, mas apenas durante um tempo. Ali estavam longe das sombras da guerra, ali eles podiam ser eles mesmos. Ser o Naruto, e não o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, ser apenas a Sakura a mulher amada por Uzumaki Naruto, e mãe do seus filhos, ser apenas uma família.

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

The sun will set for you / Irá pôr-se para ti

And the shadow of the day / E a sombra do dia

Will embrace the world in grey / Irá abraçar o mundo de cinzento

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

Em pé levando com o vento marítimo, Naruto pensava em todas essas coisas. Antes teria partido em batalha para ajudar os inocentes, mas agora com os seus filhos, ele queria simplesmente paz. Paz para os poder ver crescer. Sakura aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o pedindo atenção. Ele envolveu-a com os seus braços. E ficaram assim agarrados um ao outro, vendo o pôr-do-sol em tons quentes a desaparecer por detrás do azul-escuro do mar. Com serenidade nos corações, com esperança que aquela imagem os iluminasse para sempre. Assim como aos seus descendentes e o seu caminho.

And the shadow of the day / E a sombra do dia

Will embrace the world in grey / Irá abraçar o mundo de cinzento

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

Era pena que aquela paz e aquela luz não tivessem chegado até dentro do coração de Sasuke. Quem sabe se as coisas não teriam sido diferentes.

Agora eles só tinham que esperar pelo futuro.

oOo

And the shadow of the day / E a sombra do dia

Will embrace the world in grey / Irá abraçar o mundo de cinzento

And the sun will set for you / E o sol irá pôr-se para ti

(Shadow of the day – Linkin Park)

Num local escuro, onde o tempo passava devagar, onde o ambiente era frio e austero, onde o calor humano era inexistente, onde os sentimentos mais profundos eram lidos e arrancados do peito, para que algo novo nascesse. Um novo ser criado a partir dos cacos do coração de um velho. A escuridão envolvia-o, e pela primeira vez, ele tentava fugir dela.

Um rapaz no meio de um antro escuro, queria a sua vingança, queria a purificação do seu nome e clã. Mas aquele caminho ele não tinha escolhido. Mas o que poderia fazer contra um velho, com muito mais experiencia de convívio com a escuridão, que se alimentava dela, e que a manipulava? Ele fora avisado. Apenas mais uma falha e tudo ia mudar. A mudança ia iniciar-se. Poderia demorar anos até a concluir, mas ele ia ser transformado. No fim a escuridão penetraria no seu coração e não passaria mais do que um soltado de Uchiha Madara. Uma "coisa" sem os sentimentos da luz. Uma coisa cheia de raiva e ódio. Uma coisa ás ordens de Madara.

Poderia ter fugido? Não. O velho saberia sempre onde o encontrar. Poderia ter-se matado? Claro. Mas e a sua vingança? Madara não queria a renovação do nome do clã, queria o mundo inteiro, algo que ele não queria. Então o que é que lhe restava? Restava aquela tortura que o tornaria numa "coisa"? Era o que parecia…

Mais uma vez tentou soltar das correntes que o prendiam ao tecto pelos pulsos, e ao chão pelos tornozelos.

– A culpa é tua Sasuke. – Abriu os olhos. Á sua frente um vulto falava na penumbra. Ele não precisava de perguntar quem era. Ele conhecia muito bem a voz da personagem. – Tu é que não te conseguiste despregar desse teu amor. Agora só resta renderes-te.

Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas… ou pelo menos tão depressa como Madara ansiava que fizesse. Tinha que dar tempo a Naruto para treinar. Dar tempo para ele se desenvolver. Dar tempo a si mesmo para se preparar para aquilo que ainda tinha que sofrer. Sabia que no fim cairia. Que no fim batalharia apenas mais uma vez com o louro e no mais fundo do seu ser desejava que Naruto o matasse de vez.

"Tentarei com que passe bastante tempo, assim pode ser que consigas treinar, e nesse dia pode ser que consigas vencer aquilo em que me transformarei."

– Lamento Sasuke, mas vamos ter que quebrar essa tua teimosia. – Madara apareceu finalmente à pouca luz, mas era o suficiente para o moreno visse na mão de Madara uma espécie de corda, que ele depois vendo melhor compreendeu que era um chicote. Era aquilo que o iria fazer quebrar? Madara estava enganado então. Ser chicoteado não era nada.

Ele fizera essa promessa e ia mantê-la pelo máximo de tempo possível, mesmo com todas as torturas que Madara preparara para quebrar a sua teimosia.

Mas um dia Sasuke iria ceder…

**Continua… (E já ai está xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Algumas partes da história estão narradas na primeira pessoa e aparecem em Itálico.

**Soundtrack:** "Home" - Michael Bublé

~ Antes da Lua e do Sol ~

~ Parte 3 ~

_Faz hoje dezasseis anos que o mundo ninja mergulhou na guerra. E finalmente a guerra entrou no Pais do Fogo. Esta será possivelmente os últimos dias que passarei com a minha família em paz. Em breve, tenho a certeza, serei chamado para fazer parte activa da batalha. Acalento o desejo que esta ilha se mantenha longe do conflito do continente, e rezo aos céus para que alguma divindade me ousa e que deixe os meus filhos fora disto. Agradeço principalmente por um deles ser médico ninja da vila da ilha e o outro guarda ninja desta mesma vila, onde o senhor feudal mora, e que o protege. Com estes empregos durante a guerra estarão impedidos de se afastar da ilha, até porque ainda são muito novos. _

_Estou a chegar a casa. Já vejo ao longe o vulto da ilha que me albergou todos estes anos. A mim e à minha família. Aprendi muitas coisas, acho que amadureci, mas uma coisa aprendi, que eu acho que é o mais importante de tudo o resto: a nossa casa, a nossa felicidade é onde estão aqueles que amamos, onde sofremos, onde sorrimos, onde estão gravados os melhores momentos, as melhores recordações. _

_Estranhamente essa casa não fica em Konoha, mas sim esta ilha. Esta ilha que o oceano abraça. Ela chama-me sempre de volta, nunca pensei que me iria apaixonar por outra terra que não Konoha. Mas aqui está a minha casa, esta ilha, pois é nela que estão os dois seres que eu mais amo na vida. _

Os seus pés tocaram na areia da praia, perto do penhasco onde a sua casa ficava. Ali o som das ondas era tão grande que parecia que lhe tinham colocado duas colunas de som ao lado dos ouvidos. Os salpicos da rebentação alcançavam metros de altura, quase mesmo até ao fim da falécia. Nem sempre era assim, o mar estava tenebroso e violento naquele fim de tarde, talvez fosse por saber quais eram os tempos que corriam.

Usando o seu chakra rapidamente subiu pela falécia a cima e quando chegou ao manto de ervas macias que existia em frente da casa viu dois adolescentes frente a frente com kunais em riste com uma posição de defesa, mas com o ataque visível nos olhos. Só faltava saber quem seria o primeiro a atacar.

A rapariga partiu velozmente para cima do rapaz, que a travou com a sua kunai, o resto dos movimentos eram quase imperceptíveis a olho nu e destreinado. Os dois aprendizes de ninjas lutavam rapidamente, e a sua força de chakra fazia vento á passagem dos seus corpos.

– Ai! Minato! – A rapariga caiu no chão agarrada ao ombro que apresentava, atrás da manga rasgada, um ligeiro arranhão feito pela kunai do rapaz, que parara mal viu que os seus movimentos se estavam a tornar demasiados exigentes para a pequena ninja medica. – Isso doeu. – Refilou usando as habilidades já adquiridas para sarar a ferida superficial, não deixando mesmo assim de se queixar.

– Hum… foi sem querer. Porque te queixas tanto? Isto é um treino. É normal que nos aleijemos. – Disse o rapaz perante os queixumes da irmã. Sinceramente aquilo fora só um arranhão, e ela já estava bem outra vez, como se nada tivesse passado, mas continuava com os resmungos.

– Se fosse contigo eu queria ver! Se calhar até choravas… – Fez uma careta com a língua para o irmão e, por fim, levantou-se do chão.

– Minato! Kushina! – Chamou Naruto aproximando-se dos filhos e revelando a sua presença.

– PAPÁ! – Gritou a rapariga correndo para os braços do pai, sendo agarrada pelo mesmo, beijada e rodada no ar. Uzumaki Kushina, treze anos, tinha o sorriso estampado no rosto a qualquer altura, era resmungona e muito inteligente, usava os seus cabelos louros e compridos amarrados num cuidado rabo-de-cavalo e tinham uns brilhantes olhos verdes que gostava de piscar muito quando queria pedir alguma coisa aos pais, aquilo que mais gosta, além do ramen, era fazer o seu irmão arreliar-se, sabendo sempre que era a única que o conseguia desafiar para muitas coisas.

O rapaz também viu o pai e aproximou-se a passo calmo, sem a correria da irmã. O pai pousou uma mão sobre os seus cabelos que eram uma mistura de louro escuro e castanho, afagou-os e disse-lhe "olá". Em resposta, Naruto recebe um doce, mas sincero e discreto, sorriso de "boas-vindas". Uzumaki Minato um rapaz aparentemente calmo e sereno, bom em tudo, já bastante cobiçado pelas moças da vila por ter um ar misterioso e inatingível. Tendo apenas duas coisas que o faziam perder a racionalidade fria e inteligente: a sua irmã Kushina e… ramen. Sim, ramen. Sem a sua taça de massa por dia ele não conseguia por a sua mente brilhante a funcionar.

E sim, Minato era muito Uchiha. Era muito parecido com Sasuke, a forma dos cabelos, um misto de liso e selvagem, os olhos, a personalidade. Um pai de quem nem sequer tinha conhecimento de existir, nunca tinha ouvido falar nele e, por vontade de Naruto, nunca ouviria. Para os adolescentes, e para toda a gente, Minato e Kushina eram gémeos e filhos de Naruto e Sakura. Mas um dos motivos que fizera Naruto ficar naquela ilha juntamente com a família fora realmente a aparência do rapaz. Quem é que olhando para Minato não concluiria logo que ele era filho de um Uchiha? Portanto, ninguém de Konoha, em treze anos, tinha posto a vista em cima dos gémeos Uzumaki, e os gémeos nunca tinham ido a Konoha, apesar do casal Uzumaki continuar a trabalhar em Konoha. Era assim que Naruto e Sakura planeavam salvaguardar os filhos de tudo e não só da guerra.

oOo

_Após tanto tempo estou em liberdade. Após tanto tempo finalmente tudo parou. Após tanto tempo reencontro este lugar. Não sei dizer se se encontra igual. Na verdade parece-me exactamente na mesma. Exactamente o mesmo sitio que eu deixei à anos atrás. Um local que uma vez chamei de casa. Um local que agora odeio. Tudo o que sinto é uma necessidade enorme de destruir tudo isto. Matar toda aquela gente que vive num mundo de sonho, que nunca sofreu, que nunca saberá que a vida é uma merda. Ignoram que eu os observo. Tenho ordens apenas para pegar numa única pessoa, mas apetece-me matar todos. Ele não me deixa, e eu não posso desobedecer, mas eu realmente não me importava de rebentar com tudo isto. _

_O sinal foi dado e eu avanço. Nada me mete medo aqui. Na realidade já nada me mete medo. Nada. Já não tenho a capacidade de recear. Avanço para as grandes portas que antes se abriam para me ver regressar de uma missão e agora se abrem por que eu as obrigo a abrir. Sou poderoso. Ninguém aqui dentro me pode enfrentar. _

_Verifico os sinais, está tudo a postos. Mal me vêem e o pânico alastrasse, mato alguns que me vêem chegar e me querem morto e que me atacam. A vila está cercada. Está na hora de falar. As condições são simples: a vida de todos os habitantes da aldeia pela entrega do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. A Hokage tem a partir de agora 12 horas para me trazer Naruto. Vejamos como é que aquele grande idiota se sairá desta vez… depois de tantos anos… anos que eu sofri… e a culpa… a culpa é dele. Eu odeio-o. Quero-o morto!_

A notícia espalhou-se depressa por toda a vila, Uchiha Sasuke, ou assim se fizera anunciar o monstro que estava nos portões principais de Konoha, cercara Konoha com outros membros da organização nomeada Akatsuki, outros monstros, e agora tudo e todos se encontravam presos.

A ordem da Hokage foi para que ninguém fizesse nada até haver uma decisão.

oOo

Um sonho. Ou realidade. Um pesadelo. Ou apenas um momento mau na vida. Um momento tão longínquo que quase desaparecera da sua mente. Sim, era impossível esquecer, mas há anos que Naruto não sonhava com aquele dia. Mas então, desta vez ele viu outra coisa, Sasuke aproximou-se afagou-lhe os cabelos e nos olhos havia lágrimas, muitas e muitas lágrimas que escorriam. E os lábios daquele Sasuke, que parecia em muito com aquele Sasuke que Naruto conhecera em criança, mas em forma de adulto, abriram-se para lhe dizer: "Preciso de ti! Ajuda-me!".

Sobressaltou-se, acordando.

_O que foi isto? Sinto toda a minha pele arrepiada. Sinto o toque que ele me fez. Mas foi só um sonho, não foi? Levanto-me. Há qualquer coisa que me diz que algo não está bem. Reparo que a janela do quarto está aberta. Sakura ainda dorme, e ainda bem que é assim, não a quero preocupar, apenas porque tive um sonho estranho, que me deixou esta sensação. Os sonhos não significam nada, apenas reflectem aquilo que o nosso inconsciente já sentiu. Ou pelo menos é o que eu acho._

_Olho pela janela. A lua cheia paira por cima do mar, em breve desaparecerá e o sol nascerá, como todos os dias. Mas então vejo Minato, á beira do penhasco levando com o vento, banhado pelo luar. Que faz ele ali á noite? Salto mesmo pela janela do quarto e poiso no chão mansamente. A erva baloiça acariciando os meus pés descalços. Aproximo-me de Minato. Não me faço anunciar, tenho a certeza que Minato já sabe que eu estou ali._

– Que fazes aqui a esta hora da noite? – Perguntou Naruto. Mantendo-se atrás do filho a alguns poucos metros.

– Tive um sonho.

– Que sonho?

– Alguém me pedia ajuda. Alguém, que não sei quem. Não vi quem era.

Andou os metros que o separavam do filho. Não precisava sequer de perguntar como era a figura, primeiro porque Minato lhe dissera que não vira a figura e depois porque tinha a sensação de a referida figura seria Sasuke. Mas que coincidência era aquela que o fazia sonhar o mesmo que o filho? Abraçou o filho, que o abraçou de volta enterrando o rosto no pijama do pai.

Minato era a criança mais doce que Naruto sabia conhecer. Era muito perfeccionista, determinado, um pequeno génio, mas não era arrogante, não gostava de se mostrar melhor que os outros. Andava muitas vezes no seu mundo, mas mostrava preocupação com os outros. Gostava de ajudar quem podia. Os seus olhos, ao contrário de Sasuke, mostravam o interior da sua alma. Por eles, Naruto aprendeu a decifrar o que o filho sentia.

– Vamos dormir, que ainda temos algumas horas de descanso. E não te preocupes com o sonho, afinal era um sonho, não interessa nada. – Disse Naruto acariciando os cabelos escuros do filho. Minato concordou com a cabeça e os dois Uzumakis voltaram para casa. Naruto deitou o filho e depois voltou para a sua própria cama, deitando-se ao lado de Sakura que ainda dormia e que ao senti-lo ao seu lado se enroscou contra ele, mas mesmo assim sem acordar.

"Como foi? Como é que Minato teve o mesmo sonho que eu? Será que alguma há coisa no sangue Uchiha que faça este tipo de coisas acontecer? Se antes tinha uma má sensação agora tenho um temor ainda maior. Será que ele poderá saber? Será que algum sonho lhe pudera dizer quem é? Minato se soubesses toda a verdade como é que reagirias?", pensava Naruto enquanto a mente cansada o obrigava a cerrar os olhos e a voltar lentamente a adormecer.

No quarto ao lado a porta abriu-se, Minato não conseguia dormir, tinha fome. Fazendo o menor barulho possível, passou pelo quarto dos pais e desceu á cozinha, foi ao frigorífico e retirou um copo de ramen para aquecer no microondas. Enquanto observava a comida a andar às voltas dentro do electrodoméstico. A sua mente vagueava pelo grito de ajuda que ecoara na sua mente enquanto sonhava. Ouviu o "plin" do microondas e retirou a comida, levou o copo de ramen para a sala, estendeu-se no sofá confortavelmente, acedeu o ecrã e depois de comer adormeceu ali mesmo. Poucas horas mais tarde era acordado bruscamente com batidas incessantes na porta da casa.

Levantou-se já pronto para bater na pessoa que o acordara daquela maneira. Abriu a porta e deu de caras com um ninja de Konoha, nunca o vira na vida, aliás nunca vira nenhum ninja de Konoha, mas reconhecia o símbolo no frontal da testa, por isso mordeu a língua antes de dizer alguma coisa maldisposta. Devia ser alguma coisa para os pais, e se viera de propósito um ninja era porque era alguma coisa grave. Um rosnar fê-lo ver que também havia um cão, um cão enorme. Ambos o olhavam com muita desconfiança.

– O Naruto? – Perguntou.

– Quem quer saber? – Precisava de saber para o poder anunciar ao pai, era apenas boa educação.

Duas pessoas surgiram atrás do homem ninja com o cão. Havia olhos ameaçadores, por momentos Minato pensou que eles eram inimigos, mas se tinham o símbolo de Konoha, era porque eram dos bons. Mas a maneira como o olhavam. Havia qualquer coisa que lhe estava a escapar.

– Quem és tu? – Perguntou um homem que estava atrás do homem do cão, que tinha cabelos longos e olhos azuis muito clarinhos.

Minato recuou. Sentia alguma coisa hostil. Aquelas pessoas, que nunca tinha visto, e que nunca o tinham visto estavam a agir de maneira estranha. Havia qualquer coisa em Minato que eles não estavam a gostar, e o adolescente simplesmente não compreendia o quê. Os três ninjas entraram dentro da casa. Estavam claramente a ser invasivos.

– Neji quem mais está em casa? Vês Naruto? – Perguntou o terceiro ninja que tinha um grande tacho negro enviado na cabeça, ou pelo menos era isso o seu cabelo negro fazia lembrar a Minato.

– Está tudo bem. – Disse Neji. - Não há nada de inimigo aqui. Naruto dorme no andar de cima.

Minato arregalou os olhos. Como é que ele sabia aquilo?

– Quem são vocês? – Exigiu saber Minato olhando com frieza para os três ninjas.

– Somo ninjas de Konoha. Precisamos de falar urgentemente com Naruto. Podes chamá-lo? Eu sou Neji, este é Kiba e Akamaru… - Apontou para o homem e para o cão. – E este é Rock Lee.

O adolescente Uzumaki olhou ainda desconfiando para os ninjas de Konoha. Mas atitude dos três tinha mudado. Agora olhavam para todos os lados analisando a casa. Já não havia hostilidade, mas por momentos, apenas por momentos ele pensou que eles o iam atacar. E o que é que poderia fazer contra três ninjas de Konoha? Nada. Virou as costas e correu escadas acima até ao quarto dos pais. Mal conseguiu acordá-los os dois saltaram da cama, sem que ele sequer tivesse que dizer que haviam três ninjas de Konoha no andar de baixo que queria falar com eles. Provavelmente os pais tinham reconhecido o chakra dos amigos. Seguiu os pais escadas abaixo queria saber o que se ia desenrolar.

– O que fazem aqui? O que é que se passou? – Perguntou automaticamente Naruto sem sequer cumprimentar os amigos. Com certeza, algo muito grave se tinha passado.

– Konoha foi cercada. – Não havia tempo para rodeios, por isso, Neji falou logo o que estava ali a fazer. - É a Akatsuki. Ameaçam destruir a vila se tu não apareceres até 4 horas desta tarde. Sasuke está à frente de tudo. Foi ele mesmo que fez o ultimato. Tsunade pede para que regresses. Entraremos pelos subterrâneos. E contigo lá encontraremos um plano. Estávamos em missão e recebemos o aviso da Quinta. Foi ela que nos disse onde ficava esta tua casa.

– Dêem-me o tempo de ir buscar as minhas armas. – Pediu Naruto.

– Eu também irei. – Ofereceu-se Minato.

– Nem penses. – Contrariou o pai.

– Mãe, isso dói. - Minato foi abraçado pelas costas por Sakura com bastante força, o que o assustou. E ela apertava-o tanto que lhe magoava as costelas. Então sentiu algo molhado na sua testa e olhou para cima para ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas da mãe, que olhava fixamente para Naruto.

O casal Uzumaki comunicava com o olhar. Já tinham planeado o que fazer com o ressurgir de Sasuke. Eles sempre tinham tido em mente que um dia a luta chegaria. Era verdade que já tinham passado muitos anos, mas eles nunca tinham tido a ilusão de que Sasuke não cumpriria a sua promessa. Ao fim daqueles anos todos ele viera buscar Naruto. Mas porquê que demorara tanto tempo?

– Minato volta para a cama. – Ordenou Naruto.

– Mas se Konoha está cercada eu posso ajudar. – Evidenciou o filho.

– Tu não irás a Konoha. – Corto Naruto, recusando aquilo que Minato lhe estava a dizer. Era verdade, Konoha estava cercada e qualquer ajuda era bem vinda, mas Minato era a ultima pessoa que poderia pôr os pés no solo da Folha naquele momento.

– Porque não? Eu sei que não posso lutar contra ninjas especializados, não sou estúpido, sei que não tenho esse nível ainda. Mas posso, com certeza, ajudar noutras coisas. Se a vila está cercada…

– Minato isto é uma guerra! – Naruto elevou ligeiramente a voz para fazer calar o adolescente. – Em breve esta guerra pode chegar aqui, e tu tens de estar aqui. És um ninja que protege o Senhor Feudal e esta vila. É aqui que está o teu trabalho, é aqui que deves ficar, pois podes ser preciso. – Era verdade também que Minato também pertencia a Konoha, mas o seu trabalho como ninja era realmente ali.

– Mas porquê? Estes ninjas chegaram aqui e disseram que se não aparecesses a vila seria destruída. Porquê? Querem que tu sejas um peão de troca porquê? É normal que eu queira ajudar no mínimo que seja… – O adolescente também tinha elevado bastante a voz. Minato estava exaltado e tentava avançar para o pai, mas via-se preso pela força impressionante de Sakura, que tinha antevisto aquela explosão do rapaz e o agarrara. – PAI! Responde.

– Eu trato disto. – Neji foi até ao adolescente, que o olhou de maneira desconfiada, e apenas com um dedo entre as sobrancelhas castanhas de Minato fez o menino cair adormecido nos braços de Sakura, que o pegou ao colo e levou-o para cima para o deitar na sua cama. – Ele não sabe quem és Naruto?

– Nenhum dos meus filhos sabe. – Respondeu Naruto. – Quanto menos souberem de Konoha melhor.

– Ele é mesmo teu filho? – Questionou Neji. – Quando o vimos achamo-lo bastante parecido com Sasuke… bem, também é parecido contigo, obviamente, é meio louro…

Naruto lançou olhares de esguelha que nada queriam dizer aos amigos. Detectou que Kiba e Lee não estavam a compreender o que é que Neji estava a insinuar. Virou as costas aos três ninjas e subiu alguns degraus das escadas até ouvir.

– Quem cala consente.

Virou-se para trás e com cara de poucos amigos encarou Neji de frente com os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente.

– E quem sabe cala-se. Entendido?

O sol bateu-lhe directamente nos olhos fazendo-o despertar bruscamente, e em sobressalto sentou-se na cama, passando ao mesmo tempo uma mão pela testa suada afastando os cabelos pegados à cara. Tinha sonhado mais uma vez. Alguém lhe pedia ajuda. Também tinha sonhado com três ninjas vindos de Konoha que pediam ao seu pai para ir ter com eles, que a vila estava a ser atacada, e que se encontrava cercada. O que era absurdo, a vila ninja mais forte de todas cercada? Impossível!

Levantou-se. Tinha que tomar banho. Os seus sonhos tinham-no feito suar bastante. Se não se enganasse o resto da família já estaria a pé, ele dormia sempre mais, e já estariam no andar de baixo à sua espera para que pudessem retirar o pequeno-almoço da mesa. Os seus pés guiaram-no até à casa de banho. Abriu o chuveiro, trouxe uma toalha para mais perto, e tomou o merecido banho. Saindo do mesmo retirou uma vestimenta nova do armário e estava pronto para o novo dia.

Nesse momento alguém lhe bateu à porta com mais força do que seria de esperar, e entrou de repente…

– Minato, a mãe está fechada no quarto. Eu ouso-a chorar, mas ela não abre. – Contou a irmã claramente alarmada de bochechas coradas tentando conter as lágrimas de preocupação.

Kushina não precisou de dizer mais nada, o irmão saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se à porta fechada do quarto dos pais. Bateu suavemente e então a sua mente processou tudo muito depressa. Todas as memórias que ao acordar lhe tinham parecido um sonho eram na realidade a realidade.

– Kushina, eu já pedi um momento… apenas um momento… - Ouviu-se a voz de Sakura notoriamente alterada, ela soluçava.

– Mãe! – Chamou Minato. – Por favor, abre a porta.

No interior do quarto Sakura sentiu o coração apertado. O seu menino. Não queria que ele soubesse a verdade. Limpou as lágrimas às mangas da camisola da melhor maneira possível, pouso a fotografia a que estava agarrada na cama, com o verso voltado para baixo e suspirou. Tinha que agir normalmente, mas quando se ia a levantar, pois sabia que tinha que acalmar Minato a porta do quarto foi pontapeada, a fechadura quebrou e a porta abriu completamente indo bater na parede.

– Minato!

O rapaz entrou no quarto, a franja tapava-lhe metade da cara impossibilitando-a de saber o que o filho estava a pensar e a sentir naquele exacto momento. Atrás entrou a filha, com uma expressão de espanto no rosto. Minato tinha, com certeza, deixado que os nervos trabalhassem pelo seu raciocínio e agora estava no interior do quarto.

– Onde está o pai? – Os olhos de Minato surgiram finalmente, aquelas urbes azuis quase negras mostravam que o rapaz estava a deduzir as piores coisas em relação aquela situação. – Porque estás a chorar? O que aconteceu ao pai?

– O teu pai foi para Konoha, como sabes Minato. As coisas lá não estão bem. – Respondeu Sakura tendo coitado com as palavras, não queria alarmar os filhos, pois qualquer coisa e ela sabia que eles seguiriam dali para Konoha sem pensar duas vezes. E coisa que não podia acontecer de momento era Minato entrar em Konoha. – O vosso pai está bem.

– O que se passa em Konoha? – Perguntou Kushina olhando para a mãe e para o irmão que trocavam olhares que falavam em silêncio. – Se o pai está bem porque estás a chorar?

Minato foi até à cama. Tinha reparado na moldura em cima da cama voltada para baixo. Sakura mexeu-se rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para impedir que o filho agarrasse a moldura e visse quem eram as pessoas que lá estavam. Os olhos do filho abriram-se ao máximo.

Era a primeira vez que via os pais em pequenos. Via-se claramente que eram Sakura e Naruto, mas o que o chocava não era ver os pais com treze anos, numa foto, mas sim ver uma pessoa com uma aparência semelhante à sua nessa mesma fotografia. Se não fosse a cor dos cabelos ele diria que era ele mesmo. Havia uma quarta pessoa que ele sabia ser o sensei, mas a pergunta era: quem era aquela pessoa de cabelos negros? Sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha abaixo.

Sakura deixou-se cair sentada na cama. Já não havia nada a fazer. Fora descuidada, mas nunca pensara que o filho lhe rebentasse a porta e entrasse pelo quarto adentro. Os seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas, não as conseguia conter, a dor e a pressão eram muitas naquele momento.

– Quem é? – Ali estava a pergunta. Sakura olhou de lado para o filho, sem o conseguir encarar, sentia o pânico de ter que responder aquela pergunta, que era até bastante simples. – É algum primo?

– Sasuke era um amigo. Uma amigo que já esta morto. – Acabou por responder, suspirou e tentou limpar novamente as lágrimas. Tinha que ser forte naquele momento. Tinha que proteger os filhos se alguma coisa acontecesse a Naruto. Naquele momento tinha que agir de maneira o mais normal possível.

– Sasuke não está morto. – Afirmou Minato. – Ele é o líder do grupo que atacou Konoha, eu ouvi um daqueles ninjas de manhã mencioná-lo. Quem é ele?

Aquela Sakura não esperava. Os olhos de Minato estavam fixos em si pedindo explicações urgentes. Sabia que a mente do adolescente, que era rápida e esperta, já estava a processar toda a informação e fazendo laços entre os pontos que se tocavam, pouco a pouco e ele saberia quem era Sasuke.

– Sasuke é como se estivesse morto. Era um amigo que me traiu a mim e ao teu pai. Ele já não importa.

– Não importa? – O tom foi impaciente. Avançou para a mãe. Queria uma resposta rápida e simples, e a mãe respondia com palavras que nada mais serviam que para iludir uma resposta. – Se não importa, porque estavas agarrada à fotografia a chorar?

– Já não interessa, Minato. Em breve tudo estará resolvido. Deixa isso na mão do teu pai, querido.

– Deixar o quê? E porque é que teve que ir o pai trocar a sua vida por Konoha?

– O quê? – Kushina olhou para a mãe questionando-se. O que é que tinha perdido? E quem demónios era esse Sasuke de que o irmão e a mãe tanto falavam?

– Nós já não somos crianças, mãe. Conta-nos!

– Não há nada para contar. – Declarou levantando-se da cama e encarando ambos os filhos com a sua força materna.

– Claro que há. Quem é este antigo amigo? Porque é que o pai está em Konoha para ser peça de troca? Porque haveria no meio de tantos ninjas chamar logo o pai? O que é que estará resolvido?

– Chega! – Cortou com um berro a enxurrada de perguntas que saíam pela boca do filho. – Este assunto não te diz respeito!

– Ai é que está! Este assunto diz-me respeito, não é? Por alguma coisa nós nunca fomos a Konoha, aldeia a que por acaso pertencemos, mas em que nunca colocamos os pés. Porquê? E aqueles olhares que os ninjas me lançaram? Eram hostis, eles viram em mim algo que não gostaram. E ou muito me engano ou tem alguma coisa a ver com as semelhanças que eu tenho com Sasuke? – Á medida que pensava e fazia as perguntas, mais perguntas chegavam. Estava a ficar confuso. O que é que se passava? Porque é que não tinha direito a respostas?

Em toda a sua vida não colocara um único pé em Konoha, embora tenha recebido treino ninja e fosse oficialmente um ninja de Konoha. O pai sempre lhe dissera que ele e a Kushina eram um caso especial. Mas eram especiais porquê? Sabia que tinha avôs e família na aldeia da folha, que lhe enviavam cartões, que apareciam em raras ocasiões ao ano, mas que eram tão pouco calorosos.

– Quem é Sasuke para mim? – Acabou por perguntar. – QUEM É ELE?

Sakura estremeceu. Aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos praticamente negros, que irradiavam raiva, ela só os viram num outro sítio. Em Sasuke. Minato tinha chegado ao ponto da questão.

– Minato acalma-te, não é nada do que estás a pensar.

– COMO É QUE SABES O QUE ESTOU A PENSAR?

– MINATO NÃO FALES ASSIM COM A MÃE! - Gritou Kushina colocando-se em frente do irmão, entre ele e mãe, como se tivesse medo que Minato perdesse a cabeça e atacasse de alguma maneira.

Olhou para ambas, mãe e filha. Ali não ia conseguir respostas. Lançou um olhar enraivecido a Sakura ainda pedindo uma resposta que não fosse a conclusão a que ele chegara. O que é que ela estava esconder tão bem? Tudo aquilo só queria dizer uma coisa: Sakura, com certeza, tinha tido um caso com Sasuke e esse homem era o seu verdadeiro pai. Mas e Naruto? Será que Naruto não era mais que um marido por conveniência? Não aguentou mais… não queria aquilo… Naruto era o seu pai… mas… era tudo tão confuso…

Sakura viu os olhos do filho, contra qualquer expectativa, encherem-se de lágrimas. Era naquilo que Minato se diferenciava de Sasuke. Ele não tinha medo daquilo que sentia, nem sequer de expressar o que pensava. Mostrava abertamente o que era, embora de maneira calma e recatada. Afastou a filha da frente e quis abraçar o seu pequeno, mas este recuou perante o avanço da mulher. Depois virou-lhe as costas e saiu a correr.

– Minato, aonde vais!? – Berrou Sakura correndo atrás de Minato pelas escadas abaixo.

– Vou ao único sítio onde posso ter respostas. – Respondeu o menino que nesse momento abriu a porta da casa.

– Nem penses, não tens autorização para isso. Lembra-te do que o teu pai disse. – Colocou uma mão no ombro do filho parando-o na soleira da porta. Por sua vez Minato retirou a mão da mãe do seu ombro de forma brusca e continuou a correr para fora da casa. – Minato! – Chamou Sakura enquanto via o filho avançar rapidamente para o penhasco.

– MINATO! – Gritou Kushina ao ver o irmão saltar.

oOo

_Já estou em Konoha. Entrei por um dos túneis secretos, tal como Neji disse. Sinto a vila rodeada por forças desagradáveis. Há um chakra incrivelmente poderoso, mesmo em frente aos portões da vila. Depois de ter ido falar com Tsunade oba-chan compreendi que ela não tinha qualquer tipo de plano alternativo, então ofereci-me para lutar mais uma vez contra Sasuke. Não queria que o fizesse, mas se eu não fizer é a minha vila que será sacrificada._

_Portanto aqui estou eu. Passando pelas ruas vazias, sei que as pessoas estão a ser evacuadas, mas também sei que muitas ainda permanecem nas suas casas, é da natureza do ser humano, apegado às suas coisas, não querer abandonar aquilo que lhe pertence. Assim como há muitos ninjas que ainda se mantêm nos postos, prontos para uma batalha, uma tentativa de salvar Konoha. É pelas pessoas, pelas suas casas, pelas suas vidas, que eu não tenho alternativa, que não render-me. _

_Cheguei ao ponto de encontro. Será que estou pronto para o que está prestes a acontecer? Rever Sasuke ao fim de tanto tempo. Juro que não quero sentir a dor que sinto dentro do peito, a desilusão de tudo. Um vazio enorme. Uma falha enorme na minha vida. Fecho os olhos e suspiro. Sei que desta vez não tenho outra hipótese que não vencer. Desta vez tenho duas fortes motivações para não perder. Kushina, Minato, depois disto o vosso mundo será bem melhor. E eu finalmente poderei saborear por completo o tempo que passo com vocês. _

_Abro os olhos. E vejo-o. Aquilo que digo é: Não pode ser! _

Ele estava mesmo à sua frente, uma grande capa negra como breu tapava-lhe o corpo. Mas bastava olhar-lhe para a cara para se perceber que era um monstro. Se aquele ser era Sasuke, aquele Sasuke já não era humano. A pele tinha uma cor acinzentada doentia, como se a escuridão da alma lhe tivesse consumido também o corpo. O sorriso no rosto não era mais que uma ironia do ódio que lhe corria nas veias. Os olhos tinham umas grandes olheiras negras. Estava magro o que lhe fazia sobressair os olhos vermelhos com o sharingan, que era a única coisa que revelava que aquela figura era Sasuke.

– Espero que tenhas gozado os últimos anos, Naruto. – O sorriso desapareceu da cara de Sasuke. – Pois este será o teu último dia.

oOo

Ainda não parara de correr. Sabia mais ou menos onde era Konoha. Estudara muitos mapas e acabara por decorar grande parte da geografia do país do Fogo. E pelas suas contas estava quase a chegar. Obviamente que não podia ter a certeza. Mas depressa teve essa certeza ao sentir ao longe o chakra do seu pai. Aquele chakra poderoso só tinha um dono. Havia outro, mas esse ele não conhecia.

Fechando os olhos deixou serem os seus sentidos e instintos a guiarem-no pelo meio da floresta. Tendo só uma coisa em mente, chegar a Konoha e procurar o pai. Então algo estremeceu à sua volta. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver que as árvores tentavam agarrá-lo. Ainda se desviou algumas vezes mostrando a sua agilidade ninja, mas não era tão rápido assim e depressa estava preso pelos mil ramos de muitas árvores.

Um ninja apareceu mesmo à sua frente e Minato gritou com de susto.

– Hey! O que está a fazer? Solte-me! – Gritou arreliado tentando soltar-se dos ramos que lhe apertavam cada vez mais os movimentos, tanto que no fim estava imóvel. Então ouviu o som de umas faíscas eléctricas mesmo ao seu lado e pelo canto do olho vê outro ninja de cabelos prateados que o ameaça com uma mão cheia de chakra visível. Mais uma vez estava a ser ameaçado por ninjas de Konoha. – Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia. – Refilou. Soltando o seu chakra para se encolher e fazer com que os ramos se afastassem o suficiente para poder mexer os braços. - Kagebushin no jutsu. – Milhares de clones perfeitos seus libertaram-no das amarras saltaram para cima dos ninjas que rapidamente se desfaziam deles e toda a confusão deu-lhe tempo para voltar a correr em direcção ao local onde o seu pai estava.

Mas mais uma vez as arvores à sua volta começaram a tremer e a mexerem-se tentando agarrá-lo. Tinha que usar um genjutsu para despistar aqueles ninjas, mas com as árvores a mexerem daquela maneira frenética ele não tinha nenhum sítio para parar, pois para usar o seu genjutsu ele tinha que estar quieto.

– Merda! – Queixou-se olhando para todos os lados procurando um local. Sabia que aqueles ninjas só podiam pensar que ele era um inimigo, tal como os outros três ninjas que tinham ido nessa manhã a sua casa. Tudo era culpa do passado que não conhecia.

Uma rajada de vento tão forte que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás indo parar em cima do ninja de cabelos prateados que o perseguia. Os três ninjas caíram no chão e ainda rolaram durante um tempo até que pararam, a alguns metros uns dos outros. Minato reconheceu de imediato o ataque. Era Naruto. Levantou-se. O vento abrandou. E antes que tivesse maneira de pensar no que fazer a seguir estava novamente preso.

– Deixem-me! – Pediu olhando para os dois ninjas que nada tinham de amistoso nos seus rostos. Eles não estavam ali para conversar. Mais uma vez o ninja de cabelos prateados chegou perto com a mão cheia de chakra completamente electrizante. Ia ser morto se não fizesse alguma coisa. O ninja ia-se aproximando. – Eu não sou um inimigo.

– Lamento miúdo, mas não posso deixar-te avançar! – Disse o ninja. – Tens de ficar aqui.

– Kakashi-sensei. – Chamou uma voz nas costas de Minato. Ele não via quem era pois estava impossibilitado de se virar para trás, mas conhecia bastante bem a voz de Sakura. Então olhou para o homem que tinha à frente e reconheceu-o da fotografia que vira horas antes no quarto da mãe.

– Parece que o perdeste! – Notou Kakashi fazendo o Raikiri desaparecer da palma da sua mão. Então aquele ninja sabia quem ele, Minato, era.

– Ele fugiu, o que é diferente de eu o ter perdido. – Retorquiu Sakura.

As amarras em volta do corpo de Minato começaram a desaparecer e, um instante depois, ele já se encontrava solto. Quando elevou o olhar pode ver a mãe mesmo à sua frente claramente desapontada e irritada, levou um tabefe muito bem dado na cara. O adolescente não se mexeu apenas a cara é que se virou. No seu íntimo sabia que merecia ter recebido aquela amostra de fúria de Sakura, mas aquilo não o demovia. Agora havia outra coisa que ele tinha que fazer. Alguém lhe pedira ajuda. Havia qualquer coisa que lhe dizia que ele tinha que ir até à batalha.

Quando Minato tornou a voltar-se para Sakura ela percebeu que ele não estava nem um bocadinho arrependido por ter desobedecido e ido até ali. Fora uma sorte Kakashi o ter apanhado antes que este chegasse ao campo de batalha. O que lhe aconteceria se Naruto, ou mesmo Sasuke, o visse chegar?

– Desculpa-me, mãe! – Sussurrou Minato baixando a cabeça. Aquele momento de paragem dera-lhe a oportunidade de juntar o chakra e a concentração exacta para poder usar o seu Genjutsu. Quando tornou a erguer a cabeça, viu-lhe os olhos vermelhos, um sharingan completo.

– Desde quando…? – Ficou atrapalhada.

– O pai disse-me para só usar estes olhos em caso de necessidade extrema. Lamento, neste momento não tenho outra hipótese. – Falou para Sakura. Ninguém o ia impedir de ir até Sasuke. Era um apelo que havia no seu âmago maior que a sua vontade. Era como se soubesse inconscientemente que ia ser preciso e que a pessoa que lhe pedia ajuda estivesse naquele local. Levantando os braços fez dois gestos com as mãos. E saiu dali. Sabia que o Genjutsu que fizera para paralisar os dois ninjas e a mãe não ia durar muito e que mais tarde ou mais cedo que ela perceberia que ele já não estava lá a falar com ela.

– Minato! – Virou-se para trás ver quem o chamava, ou melhor para ter a certeza que era a pessoa que achava que o estava a chamar.

– Kushina, eu não vou parar! – Disse com convicção.

– Eu não estou aqui para te parar. – Tranquilizou-o. Kushina colocou-se ao seu lado na jornada. – Eu também quero saber a verdade! A mãe não me conta nada. Sei que pensas que esse Sasuke pode ser o teu pai e não o nosso pai Naruto.

– Há muitas perguntas às quais eu não tenho resposta.

– Queres mais algumas? – O irmão olhou-a de esguelha não compreendendo onde é que ela estava a querer chegar. – Nós somos gémeos, certo? Mas eu tenho a certeza que Naruto é meu pai. Sou tão loura como ele. Então porquê? Porque pensas que tens outro pai? Se tens outro pai eu também tenho de ter.

– Ou não. – Contrariou Minato. Não tinha pensado na sua irmã até ali. – Se calhar não somos gémeos. Um ano entre nós pode ser muito bem disfarçado. Se calhar sou mais velho que tu. Eu acho que Sakura engravidou de mim primeiro.

– Achas que a mãe teve um caso com esse Sasuke antes de casar com o pai?

– Sim, acho.

– E achas que o pai sabe?

– Talvez. Só sei que ela depois deve ter engravidado de ti, e os dois acharam por bem dizer que nós éramos gémeos se calhar para disfarçar que eu não era filho de Naruto. Mas estou farto de suposições. Eu quero a verdade.

– Mas é que… tu também és muito parecido com o Naruto. – Comentou a irmã. – No cabelo, és meio louro. E a cor da tua pele, é a mesma que o pai.

oOo

– Tu não sabes nada! – Disse Sasuke. – Tu nunca compreendeste… nunca compreenderás…

– Sempre a mesma conversa. Não tenho pais, não tenho irmãos, nunca compreenderei o que sentes porque não tenho nada. Nunca ninguém te irá compreender… blá, blá, blá. Eu sei essa treta toda de cor e tu pareces um adolescente. Não cresceste nada. Não apreendeste nada. – Naruto não estava em posição de falar daquela maneira. Era agarrado por dezenas de cobras que saíam pelas costas de Sasuke. Sim, das costas de Sasuke. Depois de ter desfeito o tornado de vento de Naruto, que servia para prender os seus inimigos, Sasuke despira a capa negra e das suas costas dezenas de cobras negras tinham-se esticado e agarrado nos membros do louro. Sasuke virara um verdadeiro monstro.

– Cala-te! – Rosnou Sasuke. – Tu é que não sabes nada. Tu é que sempre ignoraste tudo.

– Claro. É melhor culpar os outros por causa dos nossos defeitos. Mas nada disto interessa. – Quando ia entrar novamente em acção, pronto para se ver livre das cobras das costas de Sasuke, um vulto passou-lhe à frente e uma chama cortante, que ele conhecia tremendamente bem, cortou as cobras e Naruto caiu ao chão em choque.

Minato achava-se postado mesmo em frente de Sasuke que recolhia as suas serpentes para trás das costas, embora estas se mantivessem sibilantes e de cabeças viradas para os seus adversários. Deixara a irmã nas imediações daquele campo de batalha com a missão de voltar atrás e ir buscar ajuda, portanto ali, agora, só estavam eles os três.

– Um sharingan? – Sasuke tinha á sua frente um adolescente, completamente inconsciente do perigo que corria, que tinha uns olhos exactamente iguais e tão vermelhos como os seus.

– Sharingan? – Questionou-se Minato confuso olhando directamente para os olhos do monstro nojento, repleto de cobras, com a pele acinzentada. Poderia aquela personagem ser Sasuke? E o que era o sharingan?

Naruto saltou em pânico. Usando os seus clones fez uma barreira em frente do filho e usando o momento de distracção de Sasuke socou-o para longe.

– Minato sai daqui. – Mandou o pai.

– Não! – Contrariou Minato. – Eu quero saber a verdade!

– KUKUKU! Interessante! – Ouviu uma voz e num momento todos os clones que protegiam o verdadeiro Naruto e o filho explodiram deixando uma fumaça branca para trás. – Muito interessante. – Mais um piscar de olhos e Naruto viu surgir à sua frente a figura de Uchiha Madara e depois essa mesma figura pegou-lhe no filho e desapareceu.

– MINATO. – Berrou em pânico Naruto, olhando para todos os lados sem conseguir ver o filho.

– Aqui, Naruto-kun! – Chamou Madara. Então Naruto viu Madara a agarrar Minato em cima de um espesso ramo de uma árvore. – Interessante. Não é?

– Larga-o ou eu… - Ameaçou Naruto sentindo a cólera percorrer-lhe as veias.

– Ou tu o quê? Naruto-kun… - Desafiou Madara.

Naruto saltou em direcção à personagem querendo recuperar o filho. Mas no momento em que pisava o mesmo local em que Madara se encontrava este último deixava de lá estar.

– Larga-o. Ele não tem nada haver com isto.

– Talvez. Mas é muito curioso. – Comentou Madara continuando a fugir calmamente das investidas de Naruto, sempre com Minato pegado a si.

– Curioso? O que é que eu tenho de curioso? – Atreveu-se o adolescente a perguntar.

– OH! Então não sabes? Os teus olhos são curiosos! O teu sharingan é perfeito…

– Sharingan?

– Então tu realmente não sabes o que é o sharingan?

– Não. – Confirmou Minato, não gostando minimamente de ter Madara atrás de si com uma mão a segurar-lhe o tronco para o meter quieto.

– Bom. O sharingan é uma técnica ocular muito rara.

– Diga-me algo que eu ainda não saiba.

– O sharingan só existe numa família específica. No clã Uchiha.

– Eu não sou Uchiha.

– É por isso que é muito curioso. Como é que tens o sharingan?

Nesse momento uma kunai espetou-se na mão sobre o peito de Minato, mão que pertencia a Madara. Naruto passou rente e pegou no filho retirando-o da alçada de Madara. Chegou ao chão e soltou o filho.

– Vai! Sai daqui, Minato. - Disse empurrando o filho para a floresta com urgência, por momentos pôde ver o ar assustado do rapaz ao encará-lo. Depressa se viu envolvido pelas cobras negras que Sasuke manipulava e foi puxado para trás, sendo levado pelo ar até outra ponta onde esbarrou contra uma árvore.

– PAI! – Gritou Minato vendo Naruto a ser brutalizado pelas cobras e querendo ir soltar o pai, em vez de virar costas e correr, correu em direcção a Naruto, mas alguém mais rápido que ele acabou por o agarrar, quando se viu era erguido no ar pela mão esquelética e de pele acinzentada de Sasuke.

– Como é que ele tem o sharingan? – Questionou Sasuke olhando para os olhos vermelhos de Minato que tentava tudo por tudo para se ver livre da mão que o estrangulava, mas sem obter resultados positivos.

– Deve ser uma experiencia. Devem ter reproduzido o ADN dos Uchihas. Talvez até já haja um clã novo de Uchihas. – Deu uma hipótese Madara que apanhara Naruto e que o prendia com umas linhas ninjas ao tronco da árvore.

- Não! Isso é mentira! O meu filho não é uma experiencia! – Gritou Naruto vendo com desespero o seu filho a sufocar ás mãos de Sasuke.

– Teu filho, Naruto-kun?! – Questionou Madara puxando os fios e impossibilitando Naruto de se mexer. - Se não é uma experiencia como é que ele tem os olhos dos Uchihas? Ah! Não interessa. Sasuke despacha-te a tirar os olhos dessa criança e vamos embora. – Viram Sasuke elevar a mão que não segurava o pescoço de Minato em direcção aos olhos deste.

– NÃO SASUKE! – Berrou Naruto em pânico. A mão do moreno parou.

Naruto não compreendia. Sasuke estava apenas a fazer o que Madara lhe ordenava. Não havia vida nos seus movimentos. Eram vazios e pareciam telecomandados. Mesmo durante a luta que travara com ele, antes da chegada de Minato e Madara, essa luta não tivera a intensidade que outras antes daquela tinham tido. Antes cada golpe que Sasuke proferia no corpo de Naruto era carregado de sentimentalismo, era a sua forma de comunicar, mas naquela luta eram apenas golpes para matar, não tinham significados, pareciam que não eram feitos por vontade própria. O louro podia estar a ser paranóico ao pensar daquela maneira. Mas mesmo ali… parecia que não havia mais que uma profunda raiva e um ódio contra tudo e todos. E apenas esses sentimentos sozinhos, sem nada que lhes desse algum significado, tornavam-se simples vazios. Sasuke agia apenas como um boneco às ordens de Madara.

– Estás à espera de quê? – Perguntou Madara ansioso para pegar em Naruto e juntá-lo aos outros jinchuurikis.

_Aqui estou eu. Apenas tenho que retirar os olhos deste miúdo. Ele olha-me. Tem um sharingan perfeito. Então pisca os olhos e mostra os seus olhos quase negros. Os seus olhos continuam fixos nos meus. Antes mexia-se tentando soltar-se da minha mão que lhe aperta a garganta. Há qualquer coisa que não compreendo. Sinto o meu corpo em chamas. Cada vez fica mais quente. Estou a demorar muito tempo e em breve começará a doer, pois não estou a cumprir as ordens do mestre. E cada vez que me afasto daquilo que devo fazer, o meu corpo, e aquilo que resta da minha alma, chora, sofre, pois a dor é intensa. _

_Mas eu vou cumprir as ordens, por isso, não há nada que temer. Eu não vou sentir nada. Porque eu já não sinto. Compaixão para com o pequeno adolescente? Definitivamente não. Não me interessa se ele sobrevive ou não. _

– Sasuke, por favor, não! Por favor, eu imploro-te! – _Sou ultrapassado por qualquer coisa que mais uma vez não compreendo. Poderia ser um arrepio. Mas já faz muito tempo que eu não sinto arrepios, por isso, não posso saber concretamente. Olho para Naruto. Ele chora. Não sinto qualquer pena ou empatia. Apenas o odeio. _

_Os meus dedos aproximam-se das cavidades oculares de Minato. Ele continua a olhar fixamente para mim. Quero que ele feche aqueles olhos de uma vez por todas. Não suporto o olhar que ele me deita e num impulso de raiva mando as minhas cobras morder-lhe. Ele grita ao sentir as mil mordidelas envenenadas que as mandíbulas das cobras espalharam pelo seu corpo. Ouso Naruto gritar também, pede clemência pelo filho. Mas no fim os olhos de Minato tornam-se a abrir e mais uma vez ele olha para mim._

– Porquê? Porque pedes ajuda nos meus sonhos? – _Não sei como é que o miúdo ainda consegue falar depois da quantidade de veneno que eu lhe tinha injectado no corpo. Vejo os seus olhos ficarem repletos de lágrimas. Não sei do que é que ele está a falar. Eu nunca pedi ajuda a ninguém. Sinto o corpo do rapaz estremecer. Os olhos começam a ficar cinzentos, o veneno estava a actuar. Tenho que lhe arrancar os olhos antes que estes ceguem. _

– SASUKE PÁRA! – _Grita Naruto. Sinto-lhe o pânico e o desespero. Mas não tenho pena dele. Tento ignorá-lo. Tento fazer o meu trabalho, mas mais uma vez os olhos do miúdo impedem-me. Minato começa a ter convulsões. Sinto qualquer coisa errada no meu interior. Eu estou a cumprir as ordens de Madara então porque é que está a doer tanto. Sinto algo nos meus olhos… água? Eu estou a chorar._ – SASUKE ELE É TEU FILHO!

Naruto nunca pensara que alguma vez iria gritar aquelas palavras para Sasuke, mas o desespero e o pânico ao ver o filho morrer lentamente à sua frente, fê-lo pensar que aquela seria a única alternativa que tinha para salvar a vida do filho, mas o que realmente nunca pensou foi ver lágrimas a escorrer pela face adoentada do Uchiha. E o que realmente nunca imaginara era que ia ser salvo por Sasuke.

No momento em que as suas palavras atingiram o cérebro de Sasuke, este recuou deixando Minato cair ao chão. Um espesso chakra negro envolveu-o. Sasuke berrou. A fúria saia-lhe de cada poro do corpo. As cobras nas suas costas cresceram, um monstro enorme e esquelético começava a formar-se à sua volta. As cobras saíram ameaçadoras por detrás das suas costas e alongaram-se rapidamente até gravaram as mandíbulas no corpo de Madara.

Foi tudo inesperado. Por segundos Naruto pensou que aquelas cobras tinham ido em sua direcção, mas em fez disso tinham-se gravado na personagem maléfica de Madara. Viu-se livre e sem pensar duas vezes correu para o filho. Minato mantinha-se com convulsões, ajoelhado e agarrado à garganta. Estava aflito para respirar. O pânico ainda estava no interior de Naruto. Queria pegar nele e levá-lo até Sakura, mas Minato impediu com as mãos.

Ali perto o enorme monstro que saíra do corpo de Sasuke acabara de lancetar Madara para logo a seguir o despedaçar. Madara morreu naquele momento, quando a fúria negra rebentou. Onde apenas o amor podia perfurar.

oOo

_Aproximou-se de mim e de Minato, que estávamos ajoelhados no meio das ervas e da terra revolta e molhada. Envolvi o meu filho com os meus braços, tentando protege-lo do que quer que Sasuke fosse fazer, já não tinha forças para fazer mais. Mas então surpreendi-me. Minato afastou-me._

_As cobras de Sasuke tornaram-se a mover, mas desta vez de uma maneira diferente, serpenteado pelo ar. Sabia que aquilo que se passou a seguir se estava a passar de uma maneira muito mais rápida do que aquela que eu estava a ver, mas mesmo assim vi em câmara lenta e petrificado tudo o que se passou a seguir. As cobras tornaram a morder o meu filho, e quando eu me tentei mexer outras cobras agarravam-me. Lutei, mas em vão. Não estava a compreender o que se estava a passar ali. As cobras tornaram a soltar Minato e juntamente soltaram-me a mim também. _

_Foi segundos e tive a minha reacção: Sasuke caiu para o lado nesse momento e eu agarrei-o._

Naruto ajoelhou-se na grama com Sasuke seguro nos seus braços.

– Ele sugou o veneno. – Conclui Minato ao ver que já se conseguia mover de novo. As cobras nas costas de Sasuke pararam de sibilar e caíram ao chão. Um fumo preto começou a sair das escamas das cobras e elas desapareciam lentamente.

Realmente Sasuke tinha um ar doente. Parecia inconsciente, enquanto Naruto o observava, mas os olhos negros tão idênticos aos de Minato, ou melhor os de Minato é que eram tão idênticos aos de Sasuke, reabriram lentamente e fixaram-se na cara de Naruto. E este perdeu-se nos olhos de Sasuke. E ficaram assim, sem se prenunciarem, olhando nos olhos um do outro, em silencio, tendo como espectador Minato, que não se atrevia em abrir a boca, pois observava ali alguma coisa que estava muito longe de atingir, e que sabia inconsciente que não tinha o poder de interferir.

– Minato vai buscar ajuda! – Ordenou Naruto quebrando o silêncio. Minato tinha deixado essa tarefa nas mãos de Kushina, mas esta ainda não tinha aparecido. – Depressa, ele está a morrer!

Viu o filho estremecer e levantar-se sem pensar duas vezes entrou a correr na floresta. Corria desesperadamente e á procura do rasto de chakra de Kushina. Para trás ficaram Naruto e Sasuke.

– Eu já estarei morto quando ele regressar. – Falou Sasuke, sem se conseguir mexer mantendo o seu olhar fixo no rosto de Naruto.

– Foi por isso que eu o mandei embora. Não quero que te veja morrer.

– Sim, é melhor que não veja. – Naruto não o encarava, olhava em frente para o sítio de onde o seu filho tinha partido.

– Eu nunca te vou perdoar. – Declarou Naruto.

– Eu não estou a pedir que me perdoes.

Another summer day / Outro dia de verão

Has come and gone away / Veio e foi embora

In Paris and Rome / Em Paris ou Roma

But I wanna go home / Mas eu quero ir para casa

Sentia as lágrimas saltarem-lhe dos olhos sem controlo. Lamentava tudo o que fizera a Naruto. Lamentara-o durante os últimos trezes anos. Mesmo passado todo esse tempo ele continuava sem saber o que é que o fizera agir daquela maneira. Obrigando Naruto a vergar-se à sua vontade. Sabia que não merecia perdão e não estava à procurar do perdão.

Maybe surrounded by / Talvez rodeado de

A million people I / Milhões de pessoas eu

Still feel all alone / Continuo a sentir-me tão sozinho

I just wanna go home / Eu só quero voltar para casa

Oh, I miss you, you know / Oh, eu sinto a tua falta, tu sabes

Naruto olhou-o por fim. Sentiu que este o apertava nos braços, como se lhe quisesse bater e não conseguisse, talvez por saber que Sasuke não ia mais sobreviver. Naruto realmente sempre fora muito ingénuo. Nunca tinha compreendido nada. Não compreendia que a solidão os unira. Que era essa ingenuidade que irritava Sasuke. Pois Naruto nunca se apercebera…

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you / E tenho mantido todas as cartas que te escrevi

Each one a line or two / Cada uma com uma linha ou duas

"I'm fine baby, how are you?" / " Eu estou bem baby, como é que tu estás?"

I would send them but I know that it's just not enough/ Eu vou mandando-as, mas sei que não é o suficiente

My words were cold and flat / As minhas palavras são frias e vãs

And you deserve more than that / E tu mereces mais que isso

– Porquê? Porque fizeste aquilo? – Perguntou Naruto, com os olhos repletos de novas lágrimas.

Elevou, com as poucas forças que tinha, uma mão e colocou-a na cara de Naruto. Queria recordar os traços de Naruto para sempre. A sua visão começava a ficar enublada. O veneno que injectara a Minato e que depois lhe sugara do corpo, estava agora a fazer efeito no seu corpo.

– Foi isso que tu nunca compreendeste. E agora não vale a pena. Aquilo que te fiz foi apenas uma loucura.

Another airplane / Outro avião

Another sunny place / Outro local cheio de sol

I'm lucky I know / Eu tenho sorte, eu sei

But I wanna go home / Mas eu quero ir para casa

I've got to go home / Eu tenho que ir para casa

– Isso não explica nada.

– Porque aquilo que fiz não tem simplesmente explicação, foi apenas uma loucura causada pelos sentimentos que sempre tive por ti. – Para quê esconder se estava no fim da sua vida. Por fim tudo ficou negro e ele perdeu a visão.

– Pelos sentimentos que sempre tiveste por mim? Que sentimentos?

– Agora já nada disso interessa.

Let me go home / Deixa-me ir para casa

'Cause I'm just too far / Porque eu estou tão longe

From where you are / Do sitio onde estás

I wanna come home / Eu quero ir para casa

– Claro que interessa. – Afirmou Naruto agarrando a mão que lhe acariciava a cara.

O corpo de Sasuke começou a tremer e ele gemeu de dor. Naruto pensou que era o veneno a actuar por fim, mas em vez disso viu fumo negro sair do corpo de Sasuke. Era como se a escuridão estivesse a fugir do corpo recém-purificado de Sasuke.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life / Sinto que estou a viver a vida de outra pessoa

It's like I just stepped outside / É como se estivesse fora

When everything was going right / Quando tudo estava bem

And I know just why you could not / E eu sei porque é que não pudeste

Come along with me / Vir comigo

'Cause this was not your dream / Porque isto não é o teu sonho

But you always believed in me / Mas sempre acreditaste em mim

Quando todo o fumo negro desapareceu, Sasuke estava novamente com a sua forma humana. A pele pálida os cabelos negros embora sujos, os seus olhos agora acinzentados pela falta de visão, sem cobras nas costas. Era novamente Sasuke, na forma em que toda a gente o conhecia. Ele estava de volta. De volta aos braços de Naruto.

Another winter day / Outro dia de inverno

Has came and gone away / Veio e foi embora

Even in Paris and Rome / Mesmo em Paris ou Roma

And I wanna go home / E eu quero voltar para casa

Let me go home / Deixa-me ir para casa

And I'm surrounded by / E eu estou rodeado de

A million people I / Milhões de pessoas eu

Still feel alone / Continuo a sentir-me sozinho

Let me go home / Deixa-me ir para casa

Oh, I miss you, you know / Oh, eu sinto a tua falta, tu sabes

Mas agora toda a sua curta vida tinha muito mais sentido. Parecia que a sua morte sempre estivera destinada. Que o seu fim, nunca poderia de ser de outra maneira. Sentia que tinha vindo ao mundo apenas para dar vida a Minato. E se fora apenas para isso então tinha tido uma vida com um objectivo bastante brilhante.

Let me go home / Deixa-me ir para casa

I've had my run / Eu tive a minha oportunidade

Baby, I'm done / Baby, estou acabado

I gotta go home / Eu tenho de ir para casa

Fechou os olhos. Estava pronto para a morte. Estava em paz entre os braços de Naruto. Quem diria que ia sentir alegria por morrer daquela maneira.

Let me go home / Deixa-me ir para casa

It all will be alright / E tudo ficará bem

I'll be home tonight / Eu estarei em casa esta noite

I'm coming back home / Eu estou indo para casa

(Canção – Home Cantor – Michael Bublé)

– Gomen Dobe! – Proferiu antes mesmo de dar o último suspiro e mergulhar na passividade, nunca imaginara que a morte pudesse ser tão doce. A sua mão deixou de acariciar o rosto de Naruto e caiu.

_Eu desisti de ti Sasuke. Eu nunca devia ter desistido de ti. _

_Senti uma faca no coração quando senti que o coração fraco de Sasuke tinha parado de bater. Tenho a certeza que gritei naquele momento apesar de não ter ouvido nada. Agarrei-o com força. Naquele momento não quis a sua morte. Queria-o vivo. Naquele momento senti a dor mais profunda que alguma vez senti. E compreendi. Eu tinha sido ingénuo. Nunca tinha compreendido nada. Mas naquele momento, foi impossível de não compreender. _

_Baixei-me e beijei os seus lábios…_

_Foi um adeus…_

_Foi uma despedida…_

_Sasuke… Sasuke… se pudesse voltar atrás… Sasuke…_

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundtrack -** "When I look at you" Miley Cyrus

~ Antes da Lua e do Sol ~

~ Parte 4 ~

oOo

Everybody needs inspiration / Toda a gente precisa de inspiração

Everybody needs a soul / Toda a gente precisa de uma alma

A beautiful melody / Uma bonita melodia

When the night's so long / Quando a noite é tão longa

'Cause there's no guarantee / Porque não há nenhuma garantia

That this life is easy / De que esta vida é fácil

oOo

_Sentia o meu coração a bater como um tambor no meu peito, como se quisesse romper a carne e saltar para fora do meu corpo. Corria. O sangue circulava tão depressa que eu sentia as minhas veias pulsar. Tinha um único objectivo. Encontrar a minha mãe. Ela era uma ninja médica dotada. Se a encontrasse depressa e se a levasse até Sasuke ela poderia curá-lo. Devia estar a chegar quando senti uma escuridão profunda passar por mim. Parei. Completamente paralisado. Um arrepio percorreu-me o corpo. _

_Ouvi um berro. A escuridão desapareceu. _

_– Minato! – Chamou uma voz atrás de mim. Era um vulto, mas eu reconheci as suas formas. Era a mesma pessoa que me aparecia nos sonhos. Sasuke! Mas como? – Obrigado por me salvares. _

_– Salvei? – O vulto levantou a sua mão e senti-a sobre os meus cabelos. Era uma mão humana. As emoções correram por mim. Era paz, serenidade, amor. Não sei porquê, mas foi como reconhecer alguém e sorri, abri o mais largo sorriso, com os dentes bem à mostra. Era verdade que não conseguia distinguir nada na cara daquele vulto negro, mas mais tarde seria inundado de uma ilusão de que vira um sorriso. _

_Depois desapareceu, e o meu sorriso caiu. Havia qualquer coisa… qualquer coisa que eu não compreendi. Eu ouvira gritar. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Por momentos fiquei ali parado, em cima de um ramo de uma árvore, bastante desorientado, até que senti uma mão no meu ombro, quando reparei vi a minha mãe. Vinha acompanhada pela Kushina e os dois senseis de Konoha. _

_– DEPRESSA! Á UM FERIDO! – Aquilo saia pela minha boca fora, puxei a mão de Sakura, descobri que estava em pânico. – DEPRESSA! – Tornei a puxá-la, mas desta vez fui preso. _

_– Quem é que está ferido? – Perguntou-me ela. - E que feridas são estás?_

_Ela apontava para os pequenos buracos que estavam espalhados pelo meu corpo, derivados das mordidelas das cobras. Abanei a cabeça. Aquilo agora não interessava. Eu estava bem, mas Sasuke não estava. Ia morrer se alguém não fizesse nada. Não podia deixar morrer a pessoa que me salvara, que salvara Naruto, e que era o meu verdadeiro pai. _

_– É Sasuke… depressa… vá lá… - Senti o olhar pesado de todos sobre mim. Naquela altura não sabia porquê, tinha apenas uma ligeira certeza sobre o assunto. Podia concluir que Sasuke fora amigo de todos e que alguma coisa acontecera que mudara isso, mas não sabia o quê. _

_Virei as costas, tinha a certeza que eles me seguiriam, nem que fosse apenas para me apanhar, mas se viessem simplesmente atrás havia uma pequena hipótese de que ao verem Sasuke no meio do chão com Naruto ao lado, talvez concluíssem que alguma coisa tinha mudado e podiam finalmente ajudar._

_Deu resultado, eles vinham atrás de mim. Aumentei a marcha da minha corrida, querendo correr tão rápido como um relâmpago. Por fim, chegamos ao local da batalha. _

O vento soprou fustigando o grupo que acabara de chegar. Havia um corpo desfigurado no meio do chão – Uchiha Madara. Mas depois de passarem por ele, chegaram finalmente ao pé de Naruto e Sasuke. Os olhos deste ultimo estavam fechados, havia mortalidade e serenidade no seu rosto. Estava esticado no chão. Tinha sido ali pousado. E Naruto segurava-lhe a mão enquanto os seus olhos deixavam cair enormes lágrimas, umas atrás das outras.

Minato agarrou-se à mãe instintivamente. Era apenas uma criança que acabara de entrar na adolescência, era compreensível que precisasse de ser protegido. Ele armava-se constantemente em forte, fazia querer que não precisava de ninguém para sobreviver, mas Sakura sabia que não era assim. Minato era muito parecido com Sasuke, e era por isso que ela sabia que Sasuke, na idade do filho, quando ela pensava que ele não queria ninguém para ajudá-lo, o que ele mais queria seria protecção. A protecção que não tivera.

Abraçou o filho. Não precisava de se aproximar de Sasuke para compreender que estava morto, mas precisava de se aproximar para ver Naruto. Portanto teve que acalmar o filho com palavras meigas, pois o menino, mesmo sem soluçar deixava escapar lágrimas e deixou-o aos cuidados de Kakashi e Yamato, assim como de Kushina.

Aproximou-se de Naruto. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tentando de tudo para não ver o corpo de Sasuke mesmo ao lado. Mas era impossível. Os seus olhos de médica eram atraídos para lá. O corpo de tronco despido estava repleto de marcas. Ela poderia pensar em chicotadas. Havia algumas feridas abertas que tinham sangue que ainda escorria. O que se tinha passado?

Sem se aperceber também ela começou a chorar. Passado um pouco todos ali choravam. A emoção era enorme no ar. Todos sentiam a tristeza. O mundo tinha mudado em apenas aquele instante.

oOo

When my world is falling apart / Quando o meu mundo se está a desmoronar

When there's no light to break up the dark / Quando não à nenhuma luz para afastar a escuridão

That's when I / É ai que eu

I... I look at you / Eu… eu olho para ti

When the waves are flooding the shore / Quando as ondas galgam a costa

And I can't find my way home anymore / E eu não consigo encontrar mais o meu caminho para casa

That's when I / É ai que eu…

I... I look at you / Eu… eu olho para ti

oOo

Três dias depois os dois adolescentes Uzumaki escondiam-se do olhar de todos no apartamento antigo dos pais. Recebiam de visitas apenas os pais de Sakura, que traziam comida e passavam um tempo com os miúdos e também alguns jounnis, mas ainda não tinham visto nem Naruto, nem Sakura.

_Eu não compreendia. Estava zangado. Queria sair pela janela e ir ter com Naruto e Sakura e bater-lhes. Queria confrontá-los. Queria que me dissessem na cara a verdade toda. Queria respostas para tudo. Queria que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos parasse. Queria muito mais que as minhas suposições. _

_Mas eu ainda não os tinha visto. E perguntando ás pessoas que passavam pelo apartamento diariamente elas não me respondiam. Sabia agora que Naruto era Hokage, talvez fosse esse um dos motivos que o levara a sacrificar a sua vida. Sabia que Sasuke era meu pai. Sabia que Kushina não era minha irmã gémea. Mas queria saber o resto. E não havia maneira nenhuma de eu procurar respostas, pois tanto eu como a minha irmã estávamos seguros por ninjas de elite. _

_Naquele dia estava eu e a minha irmã a comer o almoço, ou melhor a petiscá-lo, quando ouvimos a porta. Não, ninguém estava a tocar. Estavam a abri-la. Kushina saltou da cadeira como uma mola e correu para a porta esperando encontrar os pais a voltar. Eu segui-a. _

Naruto chegou a casa. Como sempre recebeu um forte abraço cheio de saudades da filha. E de Minato apenas recebeu um olhar apelativo de explicações. Como aquele olhar era tão idêntico ao de Sasuke, comparou, mas era natural eram afinal pai e filho. Já não havia como o negar isso e ele, no fundo, agora já não o queria fazer. Ele revelara a verdade de uma forma dramática e isso libertara Sasuke da escuridão, e Sasuke acabara salvando a sua vida e a vida do filho.

O louro trazia o casaco de Hokage vestido e os filhos ficaram, por segundos, a admirá-lo. Sabiam ambos que aquilo significava que Naruto era presentemente o ninja mais forte de Konoha.

– Já almoçaram? – Questionou enquanto dava um olhar pelos pratos pousados em cima da mesa e meios petiscados pelos filhos.

Ambos abanaram as cabeças dizendo que já tinham terminado, que não queriam mais, mesmo tendo comido muito pouco. Ele compreendia-os, estavam ansiosos e muito provavelmente furiosos, pelo menos por terem ficado obrigados a estar ali fechados aqueles dias rodeados de ninjas estranhos. Mas ele não pudera fazer outra coisa que não mantê-los ali afastados das confusões que no exterior se tinham desenrolado. Não só porque a noticia que Madara tinha morrido às mãos do seu mais fiel aliado se tinha espalhado, mas também porque a informação de que havia um jovem com sangue Uchiha se tinha deflagrado rapidamente. E Naruto só queria manter os filhos longe das confusões. A única coisa boa de tudo é que em três dias as tropas de Madara tinham começado a desertar dos campos de batalha trazendo a clara vitória aos países ninjas.

– Venham comigo! – Ordenou Naruto dando meia volta e abrindo a porta de casa novamente para agora sair com os dois Uzumakis mais novos.

Passara três dias enclausurado numa casa, sem saber nada dos pais, nem nada do que passava do lado de fora das paredes de um apartamento, portanto era normal que, quando saiu de casa, Minato sentisse apreensão sobre o que ia encontrar do lado de fora. E não fora uma apreensão infundada. Pois ao passar, ao lado do pai, com a irmã, os olhos de todos os habitantes recaíam sobre si. Obviamente sabia mais ou menos o porquê. Mas a verdade é que não gostava do olhar com que era encarado, pois parecia que as pessoas o receavam, que o temiam, que tinham medo, e que por isso lhe queriam mal.

– Kushina ficas aqui no hospital com a tua mãe. – Indicou Naruto. O trio tinha parado em frente do hospital. – Sakura está á tua espera. Basta entrares e dares o teu nome, que te indicam o sítio onde ela se encontra.

Kushina abanou a cabeça concordando e dando um olhar significativo e encorajador ao irmão entrou através das portas do hospital.

– Vamos Minato! – Chamou Naruto, pois o filho ficara parado em frente do hospital vendo Kushina desaparecer para lá das portas do edifício.

– Não devia ser Sakura a falar comigo? – Perguntou aproximando-se de Naruto e colocando-se ao lado dele, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

– Não. Sou eu que tenho que o fazer. E depois tenho que me explicar a Kushina.

– Explicar…

– Não é o que precisas?

– Muito. – Admitiu. Estava a dar em doido realmente. A sua mente precisava de respostas rápidas. Aquela agonia já durava alguns dias.\t

Subiam umas enormes escadas. Toda a aldeia se via dali. Até que Minato esbarrou contra o corpo do pai que tinha parado. Estavam debaixo de cabeças enormes esculpidas na rocha. As cabeças dos Hokages. E entre elas estava a de Naruto.

– É o teu rosto! – Surpreendeu-se Minato ao olhar e apontando para o alto.

– Pois é. Todos os bustos que aqui estão representados são dos Hokages de Konoha. Desde o Primeiro ao meu. – Sorriu para o filho. – O teu avô também está ali.

O filho virou-se de repente. Nunca ouvira o pai falar dos avôs. A única coisa que sempre soubera era que estavam ambos mortos. Mas estaria ele a falar dos seus pais ou dos pais do seu pai Sasuke?

– Não conheci realmente o meu pai. – Desabafou Naruto, mirando com admiração o rosto do Quarto Hokage. – O Quarto Hokage, como todos o conhecem.

– O Quarto Hokage!? – Espantou-se o filho. – O Senhor Feudal contou-me sobre ele. Sobre o 4º ter lutado contra demónio de nove caudas que fechou dentro de um bebé há muito tempo. Ele disse que esse bebé agora era um grande herói. O Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

– Lamento nunca te ter contado nada disso. Nada sobre Konoha, mas realmente só queria proteger-te. És o ultimo de uma linhagem poderosa e isso pesou bastante na minha decisão de te manter afastado da aldeia. Se muitas pessoas soubessem poderiam querer usar-te.

– Falas dos Uchihas, é?

– Sim. Mas primeiro preciso que compreendas o que fiz. Eu e a Sakura só queríamos proteger-te. Afastei-te do meu passado e do meu mundo de maneira um pouco egoísta, mas acredita que a intenção foi sempre proteger-te. Percebes? Eu queria que não tivesses a tentação de vir até aqui. Vir aqui era perigoso. Pela tua aparência. Pelo teu sangue. Pelas tuas habilidades.

– Eu tento perceber.

– Óptimo. – Naruto fez uma pausa no seu discurso pensando como seria a melhor forma de prosseguir. – Acho que vou mesmo começar pelo Quarto Hokage. Sei que sabes toda a história, ou pelos menos os factos importantes sobre as consequências da luta do Quarto. Eu sou o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Minato estremeceu. Realmente não conhecia Naruto. O louro ocultara todos os aspectos importantes. Vivera sempre ao lado de um herói e de nada soubera. Por momentos sentiu-se vazio e desprezado.

– Nesse dia… – Continuou Naruto.

O sol batia forte sobre as cabeças do pai e do filho, e também sobre os bustos de todos os Hokages. Os lábios de Naruto articularam durante vários minutos. Passando esses minutos a horas. Contando a Minato tudo o que se passara desde que nascera. Passando pelos momentos mais marcantes da sua vida até aos combates repetitivos com Sasuke. E, por fim, chegara o momento de toda a verdade!

– As nossas lutas acabavam sempre da mesma maneira. Comigo inconsciente, mas Sasuke nunca me chegou a matar. Era essa uma das razões que me faziam querer continuar a lutar para o trazer de volta. – Contou Naruto. Agora que estava a aproximar-se da chocante revelação ele sentia o peso duro de tudo. Mas sabia que não teria feito nada diferente do que tinha feito. Ele apenas agira como um pai que acima de tudo quer proteger o filho. – Uma noite acabamos por nos deixar levar pelos sentimentos estranhos…

Ambos se tinham sentado perto do gradeamento que impedia as pessoas de cair daquela altura lá para baixo e as suas pernas estavam enfiadas entre as barras de ferros baloiçando ao ar. O filho que até ali se mantivera em silêncio, guardando possíveis perguntas para o fim, elevou a cabeça para encarar Naruto que tinha uma cor vermelha sobre as bochechas.

– Tu tiveste um relacionamento com Sasuke? – Perguntou Minato chocado. Como é que não poderia estar? Nunca pensara sequer naquela possibilidade. Mas se não tinha sido Sakura a ter um relacionamento com Sasuke então… - AHHHH! – Gritou ajoelhando-se de frente para Naruto e apontando-lhe um dedo à cara. – Tu és a minha mãe! – Deduziu. Naruto ficou completamente vermelho e fez uma careta de desagrado.

– Não digas uma coisa dessas! Soa muito mau ao meu ouvido. – Deixou um pouco a estatura serena que adoptara até ali para falar com o filho e parecia muito mais com o verdadeiro e enérgico Naruto replicando e deu um carolo na cabeça do filho.

– Mas foste tu que me carregaste na barriga durante 9 meses, logo és a minha mãe! – Estava a arreliar o pai pela primeira vez na vida, quem normalmente fazia aquilo era Kushina, e aquilo estava a dar-lhe prazer. Sentia uma pequena alegria dentro de si. Nos últimos dias sentira-se em baixo por pensar que não teria nada haver com Naruto, mas saber que ainda era seu filho acalentou-lhe o coração. Mas era sol de pouca dura até pensar em Sakura. Ele não tinha qualquer tipo de laço de sangue com ela. Voltou a colocar os pés entre as grades e a deixá-los abanar com o vento.

– Tu és realmente muito parecido com Sasuke, mas tens algo que ele perdeu. E tu tens que me prometer que nunca perderás. – Naruto via o olhar de sofrimento do filho.

– O que é que Sasuke perdeu e eu não?

– A capacidade de sorrir. De sorrir de verdade. Promete que nunca deixarás de sorrir!

– Prometo! – Jurou Minato sorrindo singelamente para o pai.

– Sabes, nunca tive um relacionamento com Sasuke. Foram apenas duas noites. Uma antes de casar com Sakura e outra já estava casado com ela. Quando voltei a casa ela disse-me que estava grávida da tua irmã. E pouco depois descobrimos que eu também estava.

– Ela soube que tinhas estado com Sasuke? – Perguntou, sabendo que era uma pergunta parva uma vez que Sakura se tinha assumido como sua mãe.

– Sim. Eu contei-lhe. E ela impôs-me uma condição. Se eu quisesse ter-te ela teria de ser a tua mãe. Foi ela que teve a ideia de sairmos de Konoha e só voltarmos quando vocês já tivessem nascido. Diríamos a toda a gente que vocês eram gémeos. Tudo correu como planeado. Fizemos-vos nascer no mesmo dia. Tu nasceste prematuro, mas já estavas completamente desenvolvido e nós podemos fazer-te nascer no mesmo dia que a tua irmã. Acabamos por querer ficar mais tempo na ilha. Aquele espaço trazia-nos a paz que não tínhamos aqui em Konoha. Vocês foram crescendo, e tu ficaste demasiado parecido com um Uchiha. Trazer-te para Konoha era um risco. Poderiam querer usar-te como objecto de troca. Poderiam querer fazer-te experiencias. Bom, acho que um pai pensa um pouco de tudo. – Riu Naruto um pouco das suas patetices, que poderiam muito bem ser verdade, coçando a cabeça com os seus pensamentos.

Em relação a Sasuke e a tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, Minato, não precisava de saber que a segunda vez em que tivera com Sasuke, este ultimo não tivera pudor e vergara o louro à sua vontade. O filho não precisava de saber que era fruto de uma violação. Afinal Sasuke no final revelara que ainda existia alguma coisa boa no seu interior. Mostrara no fim da vida um pouco de amor e humanidade. Era só isso que precisavam de saber.

– Em relação a Sakura, Minato, não a julgues por nada.

– Julgá-la? Surpreendeu-se Minato. – Porque haveria de a julgar?

– Não importo que me julgues a mim, por julgares que com todas estas mentiras te tenhamos roubado alguma parte de ti, mas realmente não quero que julgues Sakura. Ela não tem culpa de nada.

– Porque haveria de julgar a minha mãe? – Tornou a perguntar Minato. Para Minato não havia nada a julgar. Sakura fizera por si o que muitas mulheres não teriam feito.

– Ainda pensas nela como tua mãe?

– Sim.

Estava espantado com o filho, tinha que admitir que não esperava uma atitude tão matura de um rapaz de treze anos, mas afinal estava a falar de Minato, o racional e inteligente, e não da filha, a hiperactiva. E pensando em Kushina… ela tinha o temperamento do pai portanto, quando Sakura lhe contasse tudo, ela faria a cabeça da mãe em água querendo mais e mais explicações inúteis. Mas, Naruto, sabia que a mulher já estava bem treinada em questões de hiperactividade.

– Vamos continuar a ser uma família, não vamos? – Perguntou inocentemente o filho de olhos posto na vila de Konoha. Naruto elevou uma mão e pousou-a sobre os cabelos castanhos do filho afagando-os.

– Claro! Seremos sempre uma família.

Minato sorriu. Era aquilo que ele queria. Sempre fora feliz na família Uzumaki e queria continuar a ser, não importava que tivesse descoberto que era filho de um bandido de bom coração e de um herói de coração enormemente generoso. Não importava o que tinha acontecido no passado. Agora só importava o futuro.

Os dois levantaram-se. Dentro de pouco ia começar a anoitecer.

– Vamos ter com a tua mãe e irmã. Vamos jantar todos juntos. Mas antes… - Naruto colocou a mão no seu casaco de Hokage e retirou de lá um frontal. Viu os olhos de Minato esbugalharem. – Sei que tens um trabalho na ilha. Mas sempre foste um ninja de Konoha, estás cá registado como tal, por isso, isto pertence-te. Tenho-o desde que te formaste gennin, mas tive medo de te o dar. – Estendeu o frontal para o filho que o tomou nas mãos como se recebesse um presente muito caro. – Como vai ser? Vais querer continuar a ser um dos guardas do senhor feudal ou vais ser um ninja ao serviço de Konoha?

Minato mirou o pai de olhos brilhantes e em movimentos rápidos atou a fita à sua testa mostrando a sua resposta. Seria um ninja de Konoha, agora mais oficialmente que sempre.

– Pai, agora também sou um ninja de Konoha, certo?

– É o que diz o frontal que tens na testa.

– Então também posso vir a ser Hokage, não é?

– Sim. – Olhou para o filho com uma ruga de dúvida entre os olhos. - Mas para que te queres tornar um Hokage?

– Para que nada de mau, como o que aconteceu com o clã Uchiha, torne a acontecer! Quero proteger todas as famílias! Toda gente!

– Parece que também és parecido comigo.

O louro sorriu para o filho e estranhamente este sorriu-lhe de volta com tanta ou mais intensidade, não era como os sorrisos de Kushina que os libertava sempre mostrando como era feliz, e que mesmo na adversidade ela superaria tudo, era um sorriso muito mais sincero e aberto. Aquele sorriso vinha do mais profundo do ser. E Naruto soube que apesar de todas as semelhanças com o pai Sasuke, Minato, nunca seria como ele. Nunca se deixaria vislumbrar pela escuridão, pois o seu coração era bastante luminoso.

– Sabes como é que se chamava o Quarto?

– Naruto?! – Tentou adivinhar o filho.

– Não. Chamava-se Minato.

E mais uma vez o jovem adolescente foi surpreendido. Tinha o nome do seu avô. O grande Quarto Hokage.

Pai e filho resolveram finalmente descer até á vila para terem um serão agradável com o resto da família. Era o que os quatro mereciam – serenidade depois da tempestade - um jantar descontraído em família. Havia uma ferida que ia para sempre ficar aberta entre os quatro membros daquela família, afinal havia uma criança de uma pessoa conhecida pelas piores razões.

Chegaram às portas do hospital onde entraram. Os olhares dos pacientes e funcionários ficavam presos na figura do Hokage e depois deslizavam até ao pequeno de cabelos castanhos, de olhos escuros e de pele pálida. Seria aquele o já tão murmurado filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto?

– Ah! Naruto! – Sakura entrava pela sala de espera adentro fazendo os olhares saírem de cima do marido e do filho para passarem para a sua pessoa. Trazia na mão um envelope que abanava no ar. Atrás dela corria Kushina com o comprido rabo-de-cavalo louro esvoaçando ao ar, era sem sombra para dúvidas a mulher mais bonita que Naruto tinha na sua vida, ou não fosse sua filha.

– Chegou o resultado da autópsia.

Por momentos, Naruto ficou petrificado e depois retirou a sua velha carteira sapo do bolso e colocou-a na mão do filho.

– Tu e tua irmã vão jantar.

oOo

When I look at you / Quando eu olho para ti

I see forgiveness / Eu vejo o perdão

I see the truth / Eu vejo a verdade

You love me for who I am / Tu amas-me por aquilo que sou

Like the stars hold the moon / Como as estrelas abraçam a lua

Right there where they belong / Mesmo ali onde elas pertencem

And I know I'm not alone / E eu sei que não estou sozinha

oOo

Kushina examinava o mapa improvisado que a mãe lhe tinha feito num pedaço de papel para os dois filhos irem até um estabelecimento com ramen. Havia três dias, os dias em que tinham estado enclausurados em casa, que os dois irmãos não punham os seus pauzinhos numa taça de ramen, por isso, enquanto os pais conversavam sobre a tal autópsia eles iam comer.

– É aqui. – Disse Kushina olhando para o pequeno estabelecimento e sentindo logo no ar o cheiro da massa cozida fazendo a sua boca ficar cheia de água.

– O pai disse que aqui era o melhor sitio para se comer ramen. – Frisou Minato observando a modéstia aparência do Ichiraku.

Os dois irmãos entraram e sentaram-se nos bancos do balcão. Atrás deste foram recebidos pelo sorriso amarelo da mulher bonita de cabelos castanhos.

– Que querem estes dois jovens ninjas? – Olhava provavelmente para os frontais, um na testa de Minato e outro ao pescoço de Kushina.

– Duas taças de ramen com carne! – Pediu Kushina, pedindo também em nome do irmão sabendo que ele quereria o mesmo que ela.

Quando viram as duas taças bem grandes e bem servidas, com um óptimo cheiro, os seus olhos brilhavam como diamantes. Pegaram nos seus pauzinhos e depressa começaram a comer. As primeiras duas taças de cada um foram apenas para encher as suas barrigas desejosas de sopa de massa. Mas na terceira começaram a palrar alegremente. Recordando momentos passados juntos. Recordando a ilha e os amigos que lá tinham deixado.

– Como vão ser as coisas a partir de agora? – Perguntou Kushina olhando para a sua tigela.

– O pai prometeu que as coisas vão continuar na mesma. – Contou Minato engolindo a massa que tinha presa na boca.

– Como é que podem continuar na mesma? Já nada é igual. Tu não és filho de Sakura, não és meu gémeo.

– Mas nós já suspeitávamos disso.

– Mas agora temos a confirmação. É como se olhasse para ti e visse uma pessoa completamente diferente apesar de saber que és o Minato que cresceu comigo. É como se olhasse um estranho, uma pessoa que nunca conheci.

– Mas eu sou exactamente a mesma pessoa. – Murmurou sentindo-se ficar sem voz. Pouso os pauzinhos sobre a taça e olhou para o fundo ainda com um pouco de liquido aquoso da sopa. As palavras de Kushina magoavam o seu coração. Até ali nunca se sentira diferente só por ter descoberto que era filho de Uchiha Sasuke e o ultimo de um avantajado clã. Mas se a irmã o via de maneira diferente e ainda nessa manhã tudo estava bem e só porque agora sabia toda a verdade, então como seria com todas as pessoas que não o conheciam? Será que o veriam como a reencarnação do mal? Será que o veriam apenas como a continuação de um clã que já tivera filhos vilões?

Agora compreendia porque é que ó pai lhe dissera que não se importava que ele, Minato, o julgasse por lhe ter escondido a sua origem e também o passado. Minato nunca julgaria nem Naruto nem Sakura por o terem tentado proteger sempre. Era crescidinho o suficiente para compreender. Obviamente que isso não o impedira de ter rangido os dentes e de se ter sentido enraivecido durante os dias em que o tinham mantido fechado sem explicações.

Quando deu por si, tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas, levou os dedos à cara em gesto de surpresa e vi-os depois cheios de água. Sentia um aperto na garganta. Aquilo era o transbordar de tudo. Agora que tudo lhe tinha sido revelado, agora que compreendia tudo, agora que sabia de tudo. Kushina tinha razão de uma forma ou de outra as coisas tinham mudado. Começando pela mudança de vila, agora viviam em Konoha ao que parecia.

Foi abraçado.

– Desculpa Minato! – Sussurrou-lhe Kushina ao seu ouvido enquanto se abraçava fortemente ao pescoço do irmão. – Desculpa eu sei que és exactamente a mesma pessoa, mas eu não sei… a mãe contou-me a estória toda e… - Ela tentava expressar-se. Ele sentia a voz da irmã ainda bastante tremula e sabia que se assim estava era porque Kushina impedia as suas lágrimas de sair. Soube que pelo menos ela não deixara de gostar de si. Ela voltou ao seu lugar. – Tudo o que eles fizeram por ti. Acho que fiquei com ciúmes. – Admitiu Kushina enquanto o irmão limpava os olhos que ao ouvir arregalou para a irmã.

– Ciúmes?!

– Sim. – Anuiu envergonhada. – Eu sinto que tudo o que os pais fizeram na vida, desde que nascemos… todas as decisões foram pensadas em torno de ti… tenho inveja… - Era difícil dizer o que pensava em voz alta.

– Eles também estavam a pensar em ti. Afinal és filha de Uzumaki Naruto pensa nos quantos inimigos é que ele deve ter… e pensa o que era se tu tivesses nas mãos desses inimigos… serias a moeda de troca perfeita. – Fê-la ver Minato, mas compreendia a posição da irmã no meio daquela confusão toda.

– Sabes a mãe contou-me que Sasuke foi o seu primeiro amor. Disse-me que tinha sofrido bastante por causa dele. Que Naruto lhe tinha feito uma promessa, uma promessa de que traria Sasuke de volta a Konoha. De certa maneira… de certa maneira compreendo a sua raiva… sei o sacrifício que fez para te aceitar… acho que como mulher fiquei irritada. Afinal Naruto traiu Sakura…

oOo

"Tentarei com que passe bastante tempo, assim pode ser que consigas treinar, e nesse dia pode ser que consigas vencer aquilo em que me transformarei."

Segundo a autópsia ao corpo de Uchiha Sasuke, este mesmo passara por um longo período de torturas físicas e psicológicas infligidas pela caída organização aclamada como Akatsuki, de quem era líder comprovado, o dominado Uchiha Madara julgado morto, mas só realmente morto à três dias atrás pelo subordinado autopsiado. As torturas tinham a visão destorcida de levar a cabo o quebrar do coração e fé de Sasuke, para que a escuridão manipulada por Madara penetrasse no corpo de Sasuke e assim Madara pudesse manipular Sasuke, que com todos os bons sentimentos reprimidos, nada mais podia pensar e sentir que ódio e desprezo por tudo, e era assim mandado para destruir tudo, pois não tinha qualquer apreço por nada. Fora assim que se transformara num monstro.

_Agora compreendo as palavras. Ele estava realmente a proteger-me. Ele sabia que se não acabasse comigo seria transformado naquele mostro e que faria tudo o que Madara lhe ordenasse sem pestanejar. Como não conseguiu levar-me até Madara sujeitou-se aqueles anos de tortura para me dar tempo de treinar… ele estava a tentar proteger-me?_

Sakura e Naruto estavam num pequeno consultório médico, ambos sentados com uma secretária a separa-los. O louro viu a mulher a suspirar, os olhos brilhavam-lhe, tal como os de Naruto, e ela pouso os papéis do relatório na secretária.

– Compreendes o que aqui estás escrito? – Perguntou Sakura tentado manter uma voz minimamente firme. Naruto não se mexeu. Estava em choque, ele sábio o que tudo aquilo queria dizer, mas precisava de ter alguém que o confirmasse ou pensaria que estava a enlouquecer. – Em palavras simples: Sasuke foi torturado durante anos. A tortura servia apenas para que os bons sentimentos de Sasuke desaparecessem do seu coração. Ele aguentou treze anos de tortura. O que o tornou naquele monstro que tu me descreveste foi um alto teor de chakra negro que levou a que os sentimentos ligados à felicidade e alegria, fossem reprimidos, em certos casos esse chakra pode mesmo esmagar por completo esses sentimentos. E para que serve esmagar esses sentimentos? Para criar soldados completos, bons soldados, sem remorsos, apenas maquinas de guerra. É uma técnica proibida, mas a verdade é que em tempos antigos muitos foram os ninjas usados pelas grandes povoações. Obviamente que mais tarde esses soldados criaram problemas, pois em tempos de paz eles queriam continuar a guerra. Essas pessoas, que se viram despojadas dos seus sentimentos mais bonitos, tiveram que ser mortas, pois não se ajustavam numa sociedade pacifica. – Contou Sakura.

– Havia mais gente como Sasuke no cerco que fizeram a Konoha. Que lhes vai acontecer? Eles não têm cura?

– Não sei. Não conheço nenhuma cura. O chakra negro actua quando a pessoa desiste ele alastra pelo corpo e pode ser manipulado pela pessoa que o injecta, no caso da Akatsuki, pensamos em Madara. Quando Sasuke desistiu Madara passou a ter poder sobre o corpo de Sasuke.

– Mas Sasuke, no fim, libertou-se. Significa que não estava completamente possuído por esse chakra.

– É capaz. Mas eu não posso ter a certeza do que aconteceu a Sasuke. Apenas sabemos que ele foi manipulado por esse chakra negro por intermédio de Madara e que esteve durante anos sobre tortura. O corpo dele não nos diz mais nada. Morreu envenenado pelo próprio veneno e isso é tudo.

– O que é que o fez estar tanto tempo sobre tortura? – Questionou-se Naruto.

– Disso só tenho suposições, mas acho que até posso ter a resposta. – A voz de Sakura mostrou um tom grave e sério. Ela estava tensa, queria revelar qualquer coisa. - Naruto, eu tenho algo para te falar e preciso que me ousas…

– Se é sobre nós…

– Sim é…

– Não tens nada a recear. Nada disto mudou o meu sentimento por ti Sakura.

– O teu sentimento por mim…

– Eu amo-te.

– Eu também te amo. – Ouvia pela primeira vez aquelas palavras vindas da boca da mulher e ficou de olhos arregalados a olhar para a cara de Sakura. Foi como se de repente tivesse virado pedra. Ficou duro de espanto e de costas firmes e direitas e olhos esbugalhados mostrando surpresa. – Mas tu agora tens de me ouvir. Tens de saber a verdade. E a verdade é que… a verdade…

– A verdade?

– A verdade é que eu sempre soube que o Sasuke te amava.

– O quê?

– Eu sempre soube. Era impossível não reparar que ele tinha sempre um olho sobre ti. Não reparar que ele estava sempre pronto para te socorrer nas tuas patetices. Para te ajudar nos teus treinos. Eu tinha muita inveja de ti. Não é novidade nenhuma para ti, mas tu sabes que eu era louca por ele. Eu amava-o. E depois de tudo ele magoou-me muito.

– Sakura eu sei que ele te…

– Naruto isso não interessa. O que eu tenho para te dizer é que tu és a pessoa mais ingénua que eu conheci.

– Hã?

– Tu nunca compreendeste os teus próprios sentimentos. Tu não consegues ver que sempre estiveste apaixonado, que sempre amaste Sasuke.

– Não. Isso não é …

– É a verdade. – Afirmou. – Tu não consegues distinguir o tipo de amor que sentes. O amor que sentes por Sasuke é único. Que faz mover montanhas. Que coordena todos os passos que tomamos. Que nos faz pensar sempre na mesma pessoa, que nos faz querer viver para ela. Era esse o tipo de amor que eu também sentia por Sasuke, e que Sasuke sentia por ti. Um amor que eu achei que nunca mais voltaria a sentir por ninguém. Mas enganei-me.

– Sakura…

– Por favor, deixa-me terminar. O amor que sentes por mim é carregado de carinho, eu tenho a certeza disso. Mas não se compara com o amor que sentes por Sasuke. Mas agora eu amo-te dessa mesma maneira arrebatadora, em que tu e os nossos filhos são tudo para mim e se vos perder morro também.

– Sakura…

– Não fales ainda… eu ainda não acabei. Tu tens o direito de saber de tudo.

– Saber de tudo?

– Sim. Tenho que ser sincera contigo. Realmente nunca reparaste que Sasuke te amava. Mas eu reparei, e sempre tive inveja de ti. Não compreendia por que é que tu podias ter uma ligação tão especial com ele e eu não. Mas então ele foi-se embora e vi o quanto sofreste, percebi que realmente o amavas, que o amavas da mesma maneira que eu. Foi ai que passámos a ser bons amigos, não foi? Foi ai que eu comecei a compreender-te, que me comecei a afeiçoar a ti. O nosso sofrimento juntou-nos. Quando ficamos juntos eu ainda amava Sasuke, mesmo quando começamos a namorar eu ainda pensava em Sasuke. – Revelou Sakura.

– Eu sempre soube disso. – Disse serenamente Naruto, espantando a mulher.

– Mas eu nunca te o tinha dito, pois não? De certa forma eu usei-te. Usei-te para esquecer Sasuke. Mas também o fiz porque no fundo queria que tu esquecesses Sasuke. Se eu não o podia ter, achei que tu também não o poderias ter. – Com esta Naruto não estava realmente a contar, mas nem mesmo assim perdeu a compostura, pois os olhos de Sakura começavam a ficar repletos de lágrimas, ele sentia a dor que a sinceridade estava a causar à mulher. Fosse o que ela tivesse feito e as suas razões, ela era agora corroída de remorsos. – Penso que o que manteve Sasuke tanto tempo na luz e a aguentar as torturas de Madara, foi o amor dele por ti. É por isso que és tão ingénuo, porque nunca reparaste no amor louco que Sasuke tinha por ti. Amor esse que se tornou tão louco que o fez fazer-te o que fez. Quem sabe se aquele acto não foi um acto desespero para que tu soubesses o quanto ele te amava, o quanto ele te desejava? Quem sabe que o amor não o levou à loucura de te querer?

Sakura estava a ser sincera, não estava mais que na hora de Naruto ser sincero também?

– Eu tive uma noite com Sasuke. – Revelou Naruto sem pensar numa maneira mais suave de dizer a verdade. – A verdade é que antes de ter acontecido o que aconteceu eu tive uma noite com Sasuke, uma noite em que me entreguei completamente a ele, uma noite em que tive a ilusão de que podia realmente ficar com ele. Mas no dia a seguir eu estava sozinho. Pouco depois começamos nós a namorar. De certa maneira sou capaz de também te ter usado. – Levantou-se da sua cadeira, deu a volta à secretária e ajoelhou-se perto da mulher. - Até posso ter amado Sasuke de alguma maneira. Posso ter realmente amado Sasuke dessa maneira que me falas. Mas há uma coisa da qual eu sempre tive a certeza: eu amo-te! Amo-te como Mulher e com Mãe e não de outra maneira. – Afirmou Naruto segurando nas mãos da mulher com força e olhando-a com certeza no seu olhar.

– Naruto. – As lágrimas seguras de Sakura brotaram dos seus olhos finalmente, soltou um pequeno soluço e abraçou Naruto com força. – Eu amo-te. – Desatou a chorar copiosamente.

– Eu quero-te ao meu lado o resto da vida. – Declarou Naruto abraçando-a de volta, mas havia algo de errado no seu interior.

oOo

Kushina foi atirada contra a parede, o rabo-de-cavalo louro foi desfeito e o cabelo ficou livremente a adornar-lhe o rosto.

– Deixem-na em paz! – Gritou Minato completamente rodeado de ninjas mais velhos que ele.

Os dois filhos de Naruto tinham acabado de jantar e tinham resolvido voltar para casa. A noite já tinha caído sobre Konoha e no caminho para o lar os dois tinham sido interpolados por um enorme grupo de rapazes rebeldes, que pelos frontais que traziam se diziam ser ninjas de Konoha. De início nenhum dos dois Uzumaki se tinham sentido ameaçados até que um deles se tinha aproximado de Kushina apregoando alto como ela bonita. Quando este mesmo ninja colocou uma mão na cara de Kushina, Minato afastou-o metendo-o K.O. instantaneamente.

Ao acto enfurecido de Minato os colegas do ninja inconsciente responderam de uma maneira ainda mais violenta. E foi quando um deles agarrou em Kushina e a atirou contra um dos muros que rodeava o passeio. Com a ameaça de fazerem mal à sua irmã, Minato foi obrigado a parar o ataque. E era assim que estava o ponto da situação quando dois outros ninjas, desta vez, ninjas da idade de Minato e Kushina.

– Olha mais dois passarinhos. – Riu-se um dos rufias. Todos eles cheiravam a álcool, e provavelmente estavam a agir daquela maneira devido à alteração que a bebida dava.

Os dois ninjas que tinham acabado de surgir tinham ar de ser gennins, mas os seus olhos mostravam uma força maior do que a aparência. Tinham confiança no andar quando se aproximaram da confusão. Pareciam meros turistas que estavam ali a passar e que se tinham visto a par com aquela complicação.

– O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e os verdes numa voz autoritária, como exigindo saber o que se passava.

– Nada de mais puto. – Um dos rufias querendo mais diversão avançou sobre este rapaz de maneira ofensiva. O que no fim se revelou ser um erro pois foi mandado para trás com bastante força por um mero pontapé quase sem esforço.

Este ninja de cabelos castanhos e a outra ninja que o acompanhava de cabelos esverdeados e um ar bastante arrapazado entraram na luta ao lado de Minato, mas…

Kushina reparou na ponta dos seus dedos. Havia sangue neles. Sangue proveniente da sua cara. A sua cara tinha sido arranhada. Havia um arranhão na sua cara. Doía? Nem por isso. Mas a sua cara estava arranhada e isso era… inadmissível!

Minato parou de atacar ao sentir um chispar de raiva no ar… depois virou-se para a irmã e via a raiva estampada no rosto desta. Alarmou-se. Não havia muito tempo. Accionou os seus olhos e procurou a rapariga de cabelos verdes e também o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pelo meio dos inimigos. Viu primeiro a rapariga e foi até ela a correr, enquanto pelo caminho ainda se desfez de alguns rufias. Agarrou na cintura da rapariga e puxou-a até um dos muros, saindo completamente de fora do caminho de Kushina. Viu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos vir até ele, como se a questionar porque é que ele estava a agarrar na rapariga de cabelos verdes e então…

– BASTARDOS! – A raiva de Kushina era papável. Uma rajada de vento começou a rodear o grupo de ninjas rebeldes e bêbados.

– O que se passa? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

– Ela passou-se completamente! – Comentou a rapariga de cabelos esverdeados.

– Eles estão feitos. – Gemeu Minato, sabendo exactamente o que vinha a seguir.

A simples rajada de vento desenvolveu-se para um tornado que aprisionou o grupo de rufias no seu interior e os fez voar uns metros pelo ar.

– Não é a técnica do Hokage? – Questionou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos olhando com espanto para a figura pequena e feminina de Kushina.

– É a técnica do Hokage, mas bastante melhorada. – Falou Minato.

Kushina fez um novo gesto com as mãos e os rufias desataram a gritar no interior do tornado.

– JÁ CHEGA! – O berro não partiu da parte de nenhum dos adolescentes, que mais ou menos paralisados observavam a habilidade de Kushina. O tornado desfez-se instantaneamente com um rajada de vento. – Kushina…

A loura levantou a cabeça e deu de caras com a cara de Naruto que estava muito pouco amigável.

– Foram eles que começaram! Depois atiraram-me contra a parede e arranharam-me a cara. – Desculpou-se Kushina, tinha-se virando para o pai agora apontava a sua bochecha arranhada para Naruto a ver. A sua explosão estava completamente justificada.

– Estás a brincar comigo? Isso é apenas um arranhão. – Falou Naruto, comparando o pequeno arranhão que a filha tinha na cara com o estado em que os ninjas rebeldes e bêbados, estes estavam todos inconscientes e espalhados pelo meio do chão. – E tu, Minato, desactiva esses olhos…

– Oh… - Minato foi apanhado desprevenido no meio da confusão e esquecera-se de desactivar o seu sharingan.

– Mas o que se passa com vocês? Vocês deviam saber que há técnicas que não podem usar. – Falou Naruto. – Querem matar alguém. Tudo isto por causa de um arranhão? Como se tu não conseguisses curar esse pequeno arranhão em segundos.

– Mas eles queriam fazer mal à Kushina. – Defendeu-se Minato aproximando-se do pai, com os dois estranhos ninjas que o tinham ajudado atrás.

– Mas vocês não sabem usar só os punhos? Tem que usar técnicas que podem matar alguém?

– Onde é que o sharingan mata alguém? – Perguntou Minato arreliado, pois o pai estava a ser muito injusto, ali quem tinha ultrapassado os limites tinha sido Kushina.

– Mas causa desvantagem ao teu adversário.

– Isso é bom para mim. – Argumentou.

– Chega. – Meteu Naruto um fim á discussão. – Miwa… - Falava agora para a rapariga de cabelos esverdeados. – Shizuko… – Olhou para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. – Nunca vos imaginei a entrar numa luta assim, sem mais nem menos. – Repreendeu.

– Mas Hokage-sama… é verdade foram esses rufias que começaram tudo… - Refilou Miwa.

– Desculpe Naruto-sensei. – Pediu automaticamente Shizuko.

– Sensei? – Questionou Kushina com uma mão à frente do arranhão claramente a reparar o estrago na sua bochecha.

– Shizuko foi meu aprendiz. E Miwa é a sua irmã mais nova. – Esclareceu Naruto. - Mas quem é que não sabe que Shizuko é o estudante mais brilhante do Hokage-sama? Shizuko é o melhor da classe chunnin. E em breve será o melhor jounnin. – Miwa falava com vivacidade sobre Shizuko.

– AH! Isso é o que vamos ver! – Reagiu Kushina quente perante a atitude arrogante, orgulhosa e convencida de Miwa. – Minato é de certeza o melhor! – Enquanto falava apontou para o irmão para Miwa soubesse sobre quem é que ela estava a falar. Miwa olhou para Minato e ficou extremamente vermelha.

– O meu irmão é mil vezes melhor! – Gritou Miwa.

– Não. O meu é o melhor. – Ripostou Kushina. O ar entre as duas raparigas chispava.

Minato suspirou, assim como Shizuko.

– Eu vou para casa. - Decidiu Shizuko. – Prazer em conhecer-te, Minato-san, lutas muito bem.

– Obrigado. Igualmente. – Agradeceu Minato apertando a mão de Shizuko, como um bom camarada de luta.

– Hey, pai vamos para casa? – Perguntou Minato descontraidamente.

– Ele disse pai? – Admirou-se Miwa.

– AH, pois disse. Eu e Minato somos filhos de Uzumaki Naruto. – Riu-se Kushina perante o assombro de Miwa. – Não vês que sou tão bonita como o meu pai?

– Claro, vamos embora. – Concordou Naruto com filho. – Adeus Shizuko.

– Adeus. – Shizuko tomou o seu caminho.

Os dois Uzumaki deram meia volta a cena que se desenrolava entre as duas raparigas, sendo só preciso dizer:

– Kushina se a tua mãe souber o que por aqui fizeste… como achas que vai reagir? – Ameaçou Naruto ao mesmo tempo que sorria e piscava o olho para o filho.

– Merda. – Rugiu Kushina. – Isto não acabou… - Disse para Miwa e correu atrás do irmão.

– Vamos a ver… - Murmurou Miwa, mas logo a seguir foi puxada pela colarinho da parte de trás, era o seu irmão.

– Vamos mas é para casa. – Shizuko arrastou a irmã pela rua abaixo, deixando para trás os pobres rufias bêbados espalhados pela rua completamente inconscientes.

Foi assim que Minato e Kushina conheceram as suas caras metades…

oOo

When my world is falling apart / Quando o meu mundo se está desmoronar

When there's no light to break up the dark / Quando não há luz nenhuma para afastar a escuridão

That's when I / É ai que eu

I... I look at you / Eu… eu olho para ti

When the waves are flooding the shore / Quando as ondas galgam a costa

And I can't find my way home anymore / E eu não consigo encontrar mais o meu caminho para casa

That's when I / É ai que eu

I... I look at you / Eu… eu olho para ti

oOo

"Tentarei com que passe bastante tempo, assim pode ser que consigas treinar, e nesse dia pode ser que consigas vencer aquilo em que me transformarei."

_Não consigo dormir. As palavras de Sasuke, essas palavras que eu enterrei no fundo do meu coração durante tanto tempo voltaram com tanta força. Permanecem na minha mente como um eco. Atormentam-me. Fazem-me doer a cabeça._

"Porque aquilo que fiz não tem simplesmente explicação, foi apenas uma loucura causada pelos sentimentos que sempre tive por ti."

_Levanto-me. Preciso de sair e apanhar ar. Sakura permanece a dormir. O dia foi cansativo para todos nós. Soubemos tantas coisas. A verdade pode ser desgastante. O cansaço psicológico pode cansar o corpo, mas eu apesar de cansado não consigo dormir. Apesar de sentir sono a cama não me aconchega._

"Gomen Dobe"

_Sasuke… será que te perdoei sem me aperceber?_

_Vesti qualquer coisa, a primeira coisa que me veio parar às mãos. Há, umas calças laranjas, nada para admirar no meu guarda-roupa. Mas para o momento não seria mais apropriado algo preto? Não me chateei mais com o pensamento tão idiota. O que é que interessava?_

_Vesti-me e sai de casa sem fazer barulho. A noite estava clara e o vento passava por entre as casas. Andei a vaguear pelas ruelas sem saber muito bem para onde ir. Ao certo não tinha nenhum sido onde queria ir. Sabia apenas que queria andar. Andar sozinho. Estava a precisar de solidão. Senti a paz que em tantos anos não tinha sentido. Sentia-me calmo. Sabia que havia passado por mais um capítulo na minha vida. Mas havia uma coisa, uma presença que não me deixava completamente tranquilo._

_Não conhecia os meus sentimentos, nem sabia o que sentia. Os meus pés guiaram-me até um sítio solitário. O local onde eu, em criança, costumava ver Sasuke, com aquele olhar distante de menino com a infância roubada fixado no nada. Ali mesmo sobre velha prancha de madeira que ligava a água à terra_

_Sentei-me na borda da prancha, descalcei as sandálias e deixei os meus pés afundarem-se nas águas frias. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. A superfície da água estava calma apenas uma pequena ondulação que faz agitar os meus pés submersos._

_O silêncio é cortado pelo movimento da água, pela vida animal nocturna e pelo soprar do vento batendo nas árvores. Havia vida à minha volta. Sentia-me relaxado, mas isso não me serenava a tristeza que vivia na minha alma._

_Contemplei o céu. A massa escura encontrava-se polvilhada de pequenos pontos luminosos. Mas os meus olhos eram atraídos apenas por um ponto. O maior e mais chegado à Terra. Uma Lua em quarto minguante. Parecia que sorria para mim. A sua luz chegava acinzentada, deixando a superfície terrestre cheia de sombras prateadas. Mas olhando directamente para a Lua via-a amarelada._

_Deitei-me de barriga para o ar sobre a prancha. Os meus olhos ficaram fixos na Lua. No sorriso que ela me deitava. Parecia que me desafiava para uma brincadeira._

_"Gomen Dobe"_

"A Lua é um astro que reflecte a luz do sol. Como um espelho. De certa forma a luz une o sol e a lua. Como se se abraçassem, como se dançassem, como se jogassem às escondidas. Aquela Lua precisa de alguém que a ajude a brilhar. Sasuke também precisava disso e eu desisti dele. As lágrimas nada servem agora, mas não consigo fazê-las parar. Já não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas se por acaso o encontrar na morte eu dir-lhe-ei que o amo. Se por acaso houver outra vida quero amá-lo e viver com ele. Quero ajudá-lo a brilhar. Quero ser o seu Sol!", desejou Naruto, nada incomodado com as lágrimas que lhe enchiam a cara de água.

"Gomen Dobe"

– Gomen Teme! - Os seus olhos fecharam-se e ele adormeceu ali mesmo.

A Lua estava tão brilhante nessa noite, pois recebia em si a luz do Sol.

oOo

You appear just like a dream to me / Apareceste como se fosses um sonho

Just like Kaleidoscope colours / Como as cores do caleidoscópio

That prove to me / E isso prova

All I need / Que tudo o que eu preciso

Every breath that I breathe / Todo o ar que conseguir respirar

Don't you know? / Tu não sabes?

You're beautiful! / Tu és lindo!

oOo

Mais um novo dia nasceu em Konoha. Quando Minato acordou já o resto da família se tinha levantado e colocava animadamente a mesa para o pequeno-almoço. A família Uzumaki tinha ligado o rádio e todos cantavam a canção que por ele era reproduzida. Todos a sabiam de cor. E o quadro fez Minato sorrir.

– Bom Dia. – Desejou a todos em alto e bom som para que a família de cantores amadores o ouvisse.

– Ah, Bom dia, Minato. – Desejou Sakura que passou rapidamente para as mãos do filho quatro pratos para ele colocar na mesa.

– O quê? Ainda agora acordei e já me estás a meter a trabalhar, mãe? – Refilou o adolescente em tom de brincadeira.

– É por teres dormido até mais tarde. – Respondeu-lhe Sakura com um sorriso.

– Ouvi dizer que foste colocado no mesmo grupo que a Miwa! – Falou Naruto para o filho enquanto um metia os pratos e o outro distribuía. O filho anuiu a cabeça confirmando essa informação. – Vê se a tratas bem!

– Ahahah! – Uma gargalhada sonora de Kushina fez com que toda a família olhasse para ela. – Oh, ele vai cuidar muito bem dela. Afinal ele está caidinho por ela… - Riu-se Kushina.

– Ah, cala-te. – Gritou para irmã. – Achas que eu também não percebi que andas pelo beicinho Shizuko?

– Não me mandes calar. – Ordenou Kushina postando-se em frente do irmão.

– Porquê? Não queres ouvir a realidade? Tu gostas do Shizuko-senpai!

Kushina saltou para cima do irmão com o intuito de lhe fechar a boca.

Fazia dois meses que Naruto e a sua família tinham voltado para Konoha. Shizuko e Minato tinham-se tornado bons amigos, ao contrário de Miwa e Kushina que qualquer pretexto era bom para uma briga, para uma competição, para uma rivalidade. Mas no fundo elas eram boas amigas.

E a verdade é que tudo o que se tinha passado tinha juntado muito mais a família. Agora era muito mais fácil comunicar, pois já não existiam segredos.

Naruto sorriu. Tinha uma família maravilhosa. A vida simplesmente tinha que continuar. E continuou…

oOo

When the waves are flooding the shore / Quando as ondas galgam a costa

And I can't find my way home anymore / E eu não consigo encontrar mais o meu caminho para casa

That's when I / É ai que eu

I... I look at you / Eu… eu olho para ti

I look at you / Eu olho para ti

oOo

Muitos anos depois…

A gruta era iluminada por vários candelabros pendurados no tecto que dois adolescentes acendiam à medida que avançavam no interior da gruta, claramente feita pela mão do homem. As paredes completamente lisas estavam repletas de figuras que contavam uma história, mais uma lenda, sobre os heróis de Konoha, vulgarmente conhecidos como o Herói da Luz e o Herói da Escuridão. Era a história quase romanesca e lírica que fazia arrepiar quem a via.

– É triste! – Comentou um dos rapazes, aquele que levava na mão um archote e que acendia os candelabros para que a luz fosse revelando cada quadro pintado na parede. - Mas é estranho… é como se tudo isto me fosse familiar… como se já tivesse ouvido esta estória. Achas que é verdadeira?

– Hum… sim, talvez… mas não achas mais estranho que o avô nos tenha proibido de aqui vir? Afinal isto não tem nada de especial. – Respondeu-lhe o outro.

– Ouves isto? – O rapaz do archote calou-se e o outro também, para que pudessem escutar o que podia ser o ruído que lhes chegava às orelhas.

– Parece o som de água a cair… um riacho…

– Há aqui uma porta. – Encontrou o rapaz do archote aproximando-se da parede que aparentemente, e apenas iluminada pelo archote, nada mostrava que lá houvesse uma porta. No entanto, mal o adolescente com o archote tocou com os seus dedos a superfície lisa da parede, ouviu-se um estrondoso "click" que quebrou o silêncio e fez os dois ninjas ficarem momentaneamente em sobressalto.

A porta rolou e a abertura mostrou a existência de uma nova sala, envolta ainda em escuridão, para lá da sua entrada. O som da água em queda intensificou-se. O rapaz do archote avançou para entrar, mas foi impedido pelo outro adolescente.

– Não sejas imprudente. – Avisou o outro adolescente soltando o rapaz que carregava o archote. – Não sabes o que está ali dentro. – Afastou o outro adolescente para o lado, colocou-se em frente da entrada e preparou-se para fazer uns sinais com as mãos para depois soltar pela boca milhares e pequenas bolas de fogo que foram entrando para dentro da sala.

As chamas deixaram ver que no interior existia algo, sombras podiam ser vistas, mas também provou que em primeiro caso não existia nada ofensivo no interior daquela divisão escondida. Olhando um para o outro e concluindo junto, concordaram silenciosamente em entrar na sala com cautela.

Ao primeiro pé posto para lá da porta as paredes inflamaram e a luz deixou a descoberto uma sala circular com três túmulos no interior. Atrás destes caía em cascata, de maneira lenta, água. Era um ambiente solene, sóbrio, quase nobre ou celestial. Respirava-se uma atmosfera de respeito e veneração.

Os três túmulos eram extremamente trabalhados e a tampas eram estátuas excelentemente esculpidas, a uma escala um pouco maior que a envergadura humana, que representavam pessoas deitadas, como se estivessem a dormir. Eram provavelmente a recriação das pessoas que tinham sido ali deixadas para dormir a eternidade.

– Este é uma mulher. – Viu o rapaz que expelia bolas de fogo pela boca. – Haruna Sakura. – O nome estava inscrito de lado. – Princesa das Pétalas. – Leu. – Deve ser o seu cognome, certo? Haruna Sakura… o nome soa familiar… mas onde é que eu ouvi…

– Oh man… Vem cá ver isto. – Chamou o rapaz do archote que apontava o archote para a cara da estátua do túmulo ao lado. O outro aproximou-se e ao ver a figura ali retratada sentiu um enorme arrepio. Era como se estivesse a ver uma reprodução sua, ou seja, uma estátua da sua pessoa, mas de uma versão em adulto. – Uchiha… Sasuke? – Leu o rapaz do archote sem querer acreditar. – Até tem o mesmo nome que tu…

Os dois adolescentes correram até ao túmulo seguinte. O túmulo de Uzumaki Naruto.

– Este morto é igual a mim. – Comentou chocado o rapaz do archote. – Até o nome é o mesmo.

– Ah, que falta de inteligência, Naruto… és tu que és parecido com o morto e não o morto que é parecido contigo. Estas pessoas são nossos bisavôs. – Tinha, por fim, recordado de onde é que ouvira aqueles nomes. - Nós somos descendentes destes heróis. Haruna Sakura, a Princesa das Pétalas, Uchiha Sasuke, o Herói da Escuridão, e Uzumaki Naruto, o Herói da Luz.

– Nee, nee, Sasuke mas nós somos muito parecidos com estes heróis, não somos? Até temos os mesmos nomes. – Comentou o adolescente que carregava o archote e era louro de cabelos espetados em todas as direcções e de olhos azuis.

Assim era. Aqueles dois adolescentes, que tinham quebrado as proibições dadas pelo velho Hokage, que era avô de um dos adolescentes e tio-avô do outro, eram as imagens espelhadas dos antigos heróis de Konoha que eram os seus bisavôs. Minato casara com Miwa e tinham tido um filho, desse filho nascera um rapaz que se viria a chamar Uzumaki Sasuke. Este Sasuke era tal e qual, sem tirar nem pôr, igualzinho ao antigo Sasuke.

E este novo Naruto nascera da filha de Kushina e de Shizuko, e era uma cópia de Uzumaki Naruto, tanto que fazia arrepiar muitas vezes todos os que da sua família tinham contactado com o antigo Hokage. Estes dois adolescentes eram por linhagem familiar primos em segundo grau.

– Hey, Sasuke. – Chamou o primo louro. Sasuke foi até ao local onde o louro se encontrava, com o archote nas mãos e a apontar para uma larga e plana parede, de onde escorria água como uma cascata. E atrás desta água podia-se ler:

_Eram dois seres distintos _

_Nasceram e viveram distanciados como a Lua e o Sol_

_Como a Lua um era sombrio e gelado_

_Embora belo e admirado_

_Como o Sol o outro era quente e carinhoso_

_Embora luminoso, ninguém conseguia olhar para ele _

_Como a Lua um tinha uma face oculta_

_Como o Sol o outro brilhou para que todos vissem quem era _

_Como a Lua ele mostrou a noite calma _

_Como o Sol o outro mostrou o dia irrequieto da vida _

_Como a Lua fugiu sempre escondendo-se atrás da Terra_

_Como o Sol o outro tentou sempre procurar a Lua e projectar a sua Luz_

_E um dia encontrar-se-ão na sombra do eclipse_

_Frente a Frente como a Lua e o Sol._

– Arrepia. – Comentou o moreno.

– E as ultimas linhas?

– Quais?

– Estas aqui. – Apontou o foco de luz, para que se vissem melhor.

_"E um dia encontrar-se-ão na sombra do eclipse_

_Frente a Frente, como a Lua e o Sol." _

– O que é que isso quer dizer?

– Sei lá. – Refilou Sasuke. – Vamos mas é embora daqui, que eu não gosto destas coisas.

– A sério? – Surpreendeu-se Naruto. – Eh! Eh! Eh!

– Não te rias. Estamos a falar dos mortos… - Os seus olhos viraram-se para os túmulos silenciosos, se calhar pensava que eles podiam levantar-se de um momento para o outro.

– Achas que isto tem haver com aquilo que o Tio Minato nos disse? Sobre aquilo que tu lhe perguntaste.

– Sei lá. Se me aparecer um fantasma á frente eu já nem sequer me admiro! – Desabafou Sasuke.

– Fan… Fantasma, dizes!? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para todo o lado.

– Sim. – Respondeu Sasuke.

– Então vamo-nos embora. - Decidiu Naruto pegando na mão do primo e puxando-o para sair da gruta. Pois ele para Fantasmas não estava para ali virado, não queria ouvir, muito menos ver ou falar deles.

Enquanto isso Sasuke recordou a pergunta que em criança tinha feito ao seu avô, Uzumaki Minato:

– Avô, acredita que nós somos as reencarnações dos seus pais, ou qualquer coisa assim, não é? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o seu velho avô Minato, com quem tinha grandes parecenças, mas sabendo que ainda tinha mais parecenças com Uchiha Sasuke, de quem diziam que ele era a cópia.

– Qualquer coisa assim. – Respondeu o velho Uzumaki.

– Sasuke… - Ao ouvir o chamado do primo voltou à realidade, quando deu por si estavam na entrada, mas tudo estava escuro, como se a noite tivesse caído de repente sobre o dia.

– Mas nós não tivemos lá muito tempo dentro. Como pode já ser de noite? – Questionou Sasuke.

– E não é. É o Eclipse.

E um dia encontrar-se-ão na sombra do eclipse

Frente a Frente, como a Lua e o Sol.

– Parece que nós somos a Lua e o Sol do poema. – Disse Naruto olhando para o céu onde se notava claramente uma grande forma arredondada que tapava a luz do Sol. Como se a Lua se tivesse juntado com Sol para uma dança. Estavam frente a frente.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face, como se algo lá no fundo tivesse despertado, uma dor que podia ter passado pelas gerações.

– Naruto!?

– Não. Não fales agora.

_E um dia encontrar-se-ão na sombra do eclipse_

_Frente a Frente, como a Lua e o Sol. _

– Porque estás a chorar? – O moreno aproximou-se do primo, o louro virou ligeiramente a cara, com os grandes olhos azuis focados na cara de Sasuke e repletos de água. O primo elevou a mão para limpar as lágrimas da cara de Naruto.

– Porque achas que o tio nos proibiu de vir aqui?

– Não sei. Talvez ache que somos novos de mais para saber a estória dos nossos antepassados. – Opinou Sasuke. – Não vais parar de chorar usuratonkachi!?

O louro não respondeu, em vez disso num movimento rápido abraçou a cintura do primo, quase fazendo com que este perdesse o equilíbrio.

– Oi Naruto, o que se passa?

– Promete! Promete que nunca te vais embora! – Pediu Naruto com a voz claramente alterada devido ao choro, quase como se estivesse com falta de ar. – Promete que não me abandonas.

– Eu… eu prometo. – Gaguejou Sasuke, sem saber como agir perante o abraço forte de Naruto em volta da sua cintura, isso significava que o louro tinha mesmo medo que ele desaparecesse. Ganhando coragem, o perdendo a vergonha por completo, ao sentir um desejo quente no seu coração, Sasuke, levantou os braços e envolveu o corpo do primo num gentil abraço.

– Prometes? Prometes pelo que há mais sagrado? – Perguntou Naruto elevando o seu rosto para poder ver a cara de Sasuke e ver-lhe os olhos escuros fixos em si.

– Pelo que há mais sagrado?

– Sim, jura pelo que há mais sagrado para ti.

– Está bem. – Sasuke sorriu. – Eu juro pelo o que tenho mais sagrado para mim. Eu juro pelo meu amor por ti. – Prometeu.

– Sa… Sasuke? – Naruto parou de chorar e esbugalhou os seus olhos mostrando surpresa perante a promessa e confissão de Sasuke. – Tu amas-me?

– Sim, eu amo-te. – Confirmou Sasuke.

Naruto esticou-se, e para surpresa de Sasuke, que não esperava um avanço daqueles pela parte do louro, beijou de maneira inocente os lábios do moreno.

– Eu amo-te Sasuke. – Naruto sorriu. Estava feliz.

Os dois ficaram agarrados um ao outro olhando para o eclipse, até a lua deixar a luz do sol passar. Eles estavam novamente juntos e desta vez de uma maneira completamente nova. O desejo de Naruto fora realizado.

_E um dia encontrar-se-ão na sombra do eclipse_

_Frente a Frente, como a Lua e o Sol. _

You appear just like a dream to me... / Apareceste como se fosses um sonho…

(Miley Cyrus – When I look at you)

FIM


End file.
